


【EC】Double Kill（失忆梗/狗血/沙雕）

by DCC222



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 查尔斯捡到了一个男人
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 要填的坑坑增多了！  
> 极其狗血！非常沙雕！我自己是挺欢乐的哈哈哈

1.

对于查尔斯·泽维尔来说，今天本来应该只是很平常的一天。像每一个工作日一样，他早上八点起床，拿牛奶泡了水果麦片，再按部就班地去坐地铁，到学校给学生上完课，又在办公室批改了几份论文，中间喝了汉克给他泡的红茶，吃完晚餐后又查看了一下自己负责项目的进展，在九点钟的时候离开学校回了家。

他喜欢这样的生活，平淡充实、又能做自己喜欢的事情，也许在别人看来稍显无聊寡淡，没有太多波澜，但查尔斯却乐在其中。如果有人在今天晚上九点半之前问他“一个哥伦比亚大学的教授会遇到的最离奇的事情是什么”，他大概会给你讲一下汉克遇到的“生物学实验中养了半年的鱼在要出成果时被野猫闯进实验室偷吃了”这段流传甚远的故事，不过此刻，他一定要改口了。

因为在他公寓楼楼下的后巷里，躺着一个小半边身子都是血的男人。

漆黑的巷子里只有非常晦暗不清的月光，飘荡着一点点带腥的味道，他一开始还以为是哪位邻居又把去年感恩节没吃完的、冻硬的火鸡肉挖出来丢掉了，直到他发现墙边有一个模糊的轮廓，又愣了几秒，才看清那是一个半躺的人影。

查尔斯被吓了一大跳，马上就冲过去想查看对方的情况，他还以为这种事情只会发生在警匪小说或者电影里——这里通常不会有人来，只有他偶尔会过来放一点食物给附近的流浪动物，他就是在这里捡到了现在在养的那只田园猫。但他总不能把每一只流浪猫都捡回家去养，还好他今天打算来补充一些食物，否则这个男人被发现的时候很可能就是一具冷冰冰的尸体了。

“先生？先生？你还好吗？Stay with me，我现在报警和给你叫救护车！”从没见过这种阵仗的大学教授一边手忙脚乱地掏出手机一边查找着男人身上的伤口，在灯光昏暗的巷子里这么做并不容易，“你会没事的，来……”

本来闭眼皱眉捂着腰的男人却突然一把抓住他，速度快得根本就不像是受了伤，他睁开眼睛，用虚弱但不容置疑地语气对查尔斯说：“不要报警。”

查尔斯的手腕被抓得生疼，他看到男人脸上也有蜿蜒的血迹：“可是你现在很危险！”

“不要报警。”男人再一次重复，挣扎着抬起头来看查尔斯，脸上表情突然微微松动，但随即又因为剧痛而扭曲，“也不能去医院。拜托你。”

“好吧好吧，你别动……你先去我家，好吗？我叫个朋友来，他也住在附近……”查尔斯不知道自己为什么要做到这个地步——可能是“现代已经濒危的不可思议的善良”作祟（他不止一次听到这个夸张的评价），他现在只是无比庆幸汉克同时还担任着校医院的医师，可以给男人处理伤口。

九点三十八分，查尔斯的人生最离奇list上刷新了一条：捡了一个不明身份的男人回家。

“查尔斯，你真的不报警吗？”汉克·麦考伊看着自己的好朋友兼同事，收好了医疗箱，又担心地瞟了一眼打了麻醉处理完伤口、躺在查尔斯卧室里的男人，查尔斯的绿眼睛田园猫正在床边警惕地盯着这位不速之客，“虽然不深，但他腰上的可是枪伤，我没想到我的外科特训还能派上这用场——他头部还有子弹的擦伤，我不认为——”

“我们应该尊重本人意愿，等他醒过来问问他，汉克。万一他是被仇家追杀呢？又或者是秘密卧底在执行任务呢？”查尔斯蓝色的眼睛看起来无辜又担心。

“……”汉克扶着额头，发现自己无法反驳。在中弹的情况下，男人还硬是撑着身体靠着他们两个进了电梯，不但没喊一声疼，就连脸上的表情都没变一下，匆匆擦身而过的邻居也只以为这又是一个喝大的醉汉，就算男人脸上的血迹和血衣都稍微处理过了，这也是一股了不起的意志力。

“但你不能把一个来路不明的人就这么放在家里，我留下来陪你吧？”汉克有些担心，“查尔斯，你知道你不必做到如此地步的。”

“没关系，你忘了你明天还得飞伦敦参加学会吗？你不能在我这里耽误太久，这关系到你今年的项目经费。”查尔斯把小猫抱起来，关上了卧室的门，“我有持枪证，而且我也不能就把他一个人丢在外面。”

汉克叹了一口气，他和查尔斯认识的时间并不能算太长，但他知道查尔斯一旦把什么东西归为“自己应该做的事情”，那就谁劝都没用了。查尔斯这种固执的善良——汉克不知道该说这是优点还是缺点——有时候就连受帮助的当事人都会觉得太过。

“有什么问题一定要给我打电话。如果他醒过来有别的地方要去你就让他走，别想着让他在你家养伤，知道吗？”

“知道了，谢谢你，汉克。”查尔斯拿着小猫的爪子给汉克作了作揖，眨眨眼，“他也会感谢你的。”

送走汉克之后，查尔斯把一切都收拾好，又回卧室查看了一下男人的状态，可能是伤口还在疼，他额头上有一层薄薄的汗，眉头微微皱着。这时候查尔斯才有时间稍微仔细地打量一下他，男人算是很英俊的类型，睫毛很长，嘴唇也薄，感觉这是一张适合在镁光灯下接受众人尖叫的脸，而不是腰上被开了一个洞倒在公寓楼后面漆黑的暗巷里。

他给男人掖好被角，自己抱了一床被子去睡沙发，他得把床让给伤员。小猫嗅了嗅男人的脸，犹豫了一会儿，还是跟了出来，蜷在查尔斯腿上，打了个哈欠。

“晚安，艾力酷。”

查尔斯摸摸小猫的头，缩在沙发上进入了梦乡。

就卧室里躺着一个陌生人的情况下，查尔斯睡得还算不错，一直到天光大亮，听到艾力酷在他耳边焦急地喵喵叫才睁开了眼睛。

小猫拼命舔他的手，在他身上踩来踩去，见主人终于醒了过来，就一下子跑跳到卧室前，用猫爪挠着门板，发出呜呜的声音，好像是在提醒他进去看一看。

“好的，艾力酷，我来了——天哪！”

查尔斯爬起来，跟着小猫走过去打开门，一抬眼就看到床上的男人满脸是汗，紧紧地抓住被子，发出含混不清的呻吟，好像想醒又醒不过来，表情痛苦，状态很差。他赶紧上前去猛摇男人的肩膀，想把对方从噩梦当中叫醒，但他还没动作几下，男人就惊醒一般地一个反手擒住了他的手臂，翻身将他用力压进了床里。

“这是哪里？你……”男人低声问他，紧皱眉头，眼神锐利，“你是谁？”

“我昨天带你回来的，记得吗？放轻松……”

查尔斯尽力放低语调，这是他第一次近距离看男人的眼睛，瞳孔是淡绿色的，他能看到里面自己的倒影。

“昨天……”男人的声音软了下来，眼睛偏向一边，应该是在思索着什么。查尔斯眼睁睁地看着对方的眼神从警惕锋利变得迷茫无措，好像是有东西正从他的脑袋里流走，最后男人茫然地放开了他，坐在床上，仿佛不知道刚才在做什么，和一分钟前判若两人。

“我怎么会在这里？”男人环顾四周，过了十秒，将自己的长手长脚蜷了起来，小心翼翼地看向查尔斯，完全没了刚从噩梦中醒来时的咄咄逼人，“你……你知道我是谁吗？我感觉自己什么都想不起来了……”

查尔斯惊呆了。他从不知道有人能变得那么快——是昨天擦过他脑袋的子弹伤到哪里吗？

“呃……我叫查尔斯·泽维尔，你昨天中枪，倒在我家楼下的后巷里……”他想尽力解释，却发现自己所知道的好像并不比男人多多少。

“查尔斯？”男人歪头重复着查尔斯的名字，艾力酷在旁边跃跃欲试，一用力就跳到了男人的膝盖上，用毛茸茸的脑袋去蹭他的下巴，“我应该认识你吗？我总觉得刚刚脑海里还有一点模糊的印象，但现在完全抓不住……”

“我们之前没见过，不过你昨天告诉我不要报警。关于这点你能想起什么来吗？”查尔斯又开始惊讶了，艾力酷不太亲近陌生人，汉克第一次到他家做客的时候就被高傲的小猫抓花了手背。

男人思索了一下，无意识地挠着艾力酷的脖子，摇了摇头：“不能。”

“你记得自己的名字吗？我没在你的身上发现任何证件——你身上只有一些现金，但都沾上了血。”

“我什么都想不起来。”男人低下头，语气有些失落和可怜。

“没事的，我打电话问问朋友，他辅修医科。”查尔斯轻声安慰，拿出自己的手机，男人一定是遇到了什么危险的事情，他一定得帮他，“别担心。”

男人眼巴巴地看着他打电话，还好汉克接得很快，还没等他开口就直接问道：“查尔斯，那个人是不是醒了？你没危险吧？”

“醒了……我没危险，是他比较危险——他好像失忆了。这是有可能发生的吗？”

“失忆？？”汉克梗了一下，听上去头都大了，“怎么还会碰上这样的事情？那颗子弹——不能排除这个可能，但首先要确定一下他是什么性质的失忆……你问他一些常识性的问题，看看他有没有理解障碍？”

“嗯……”查尔斯放下听筒，想了几秒，问了第一个问题，“你知道美国的首都是哪里吗？”

“华盛顿。”男人马上回答。

“7乘以8是多少？”

“56.”

“你把这个ipad打开。”

男人默默拉过查尔斯的另一只手，用他的拇指指纹划开了屏幕。

“汉克，他的常识没问题。”查尔斯又将听筒贴回耳朵，“怎么才能让他恢复记忆呢？”

“看来是脑外伤性逆行性健忘，不去医院的话只有等他自己想起来了，我不是这方面的专家……”

查尔斯看了一眼男人，对方犹豫了一会儿，还是摇了摇头。

“汉克，谢谢你，有情况我会再打给你的。”

查尔斯在汉克的嘱咐下挂断电话，坐得离男人近了些，稍微放低身子，这样可以让对方有一些安全感——还好他在基因学之外还有心理学的学位。

“那我们就不去医院。不过你得有一个名字——我叫你迈克尔，怎么样？这是我喜欢的电影明星的名字，我觉得你长得很像他。啊，顺便一提，这只小猫叫做艾力酷。”

以自我为话题出发从而引导出对话是很有效的拉近距离的方式，查尔斯发现男人的肩膀已经不像刚才那么僵硬了。

“它为什么叫艾力酷？”男人顺着他的话问了下去，没有对新名字产生异议，而是把小猫抱到眼前，两对绿眼睛大眼瞪小眼，“这个名字好奇怪。”

“因为我捡到它的时候，它的铭牌上有名字，我猜它是走丢或者被抛弃了，可怜的小东西——先不说这个，迈克尔，我得做点东西给你吃。你再休息一会儿，我先出门买点东西。”

查尔斯站起来身来，对男人露出一个微笑，尽力让自己的语气自然而平和。这是给予对方最大信任的举动，对于缓解精神紧张有帮助，查尔斯猜现在迈克尔需要这个。

但下一秒，迈克尔就伸出手来一把攥住了他的衣角，抿着嘴唇，眼睛垂了下来，有些可怜巴巴地说：“带我一起去吧，不要留下我一个人，查尔斯。”

查尔斯听到自己的名字从对方的嘴里说出来有一种很奇异的感觉，他的声音很低沉，但是语气又带着哀求的意味，巨大的反差感让人根本就不忍心拒绝。如果说刚醒过来的男人是一头狼，那现在的迈克尔大概就是一只大狗狗，或者是什么刚出生对母亲有尾随本能的小动物……好吧，他醒过来之后见到的第一个人的确就是自己。

“不行，昨天打伤你的人可能还在附近，你出去会很危险的。”

——查尔斯发誓他本来是打算这么说的！但是半个小时之后，他带着戴好了帽子和口罩的迈克尔走在去便利店的路上，在心里唾弃着自己。他对那双和艾力酷很像的绿眼睛就是没辙。迈克尔紧紧跟他身边，一步也不落下，查尔斯能理解这种感受，毕竟现在的一切对男人来说都是陌生的，他在世界上唯一认识的人就是自己。所以对于太过亲密的距离查尔斯并没有拒绝，反而贴心地配合着迈克尔，以至于他都没发现他们早就超过了一般两个男人会保持的尺度。

“嗨，查尔斯，你终于交男朋友了吗？看起来他真的一分钟也离不开你。”

收银台的小姑娘一遍调侃一边扫着查尔斯随便挑的熟食和食材，单身男人的生活就是靠着学校食堂和便利店撑起来的，所以她和查尔斯还算相熟。这实在不能怪她误会，迈克尔正站在外围等，有点坐立不安地绞着手指，一直往这边看，要不是后面还排着一个人，查尔斯确定他一定会粘过来。

“不是，他……嗯，说起来有点复杂。”查尔斯不自然地揉揉耳朵，“总之不是那样。”

“我懂我懂。暧昧期，对吧？”女孩朝他挤挤眼睛，“不过他绝对对你有意思，他眼里简直是就只有你一个人了。他为什么戴帽子和口罩，不会是个明星吧？哇，很有可能，看他身材那么好，眼睛还有点像迈克尔·法斯宾德——上帝，难道——”

“不是！天哪，你该少看点电视剧。”查尔斯听得汗都下来了，现在的女孩子想象力都这么丰富吗？他赶快掏出钱包想结束这场对话，却感到腰间抵上了一个硬物，他还没做出反应，就看到女孩的笑容突然僵在脸上，接着脸色变得煞白，慢慢举起了手。

“把你的钱拿出来，然后小婊子收银机里的钱也全都放到桌上。其他别废话。”是排在他身后的那个男人，正用枪口抵着他，对着女孩扬了扬下巴。

很明显，现在是白天，比起通常都会在深夜当班的肌肉男，中午时分只有两个顾客、其中一个是看起来手无缚鸡之力的大学教授，收银员还是一个年轻女孩——当然，任何有脑子的抢劫者都会选在这个时候下手，并且依据对方的熟练程度来看，这显然不是第一次了。

但非常不幸的是，他这次踢到了铁板。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“放开他。”

查尔斯慢慢举起手，劫匪的枪口紧紧贴着他，他没办法转身，只能用眼角余光看到迈克尔往这边走了一步，眼神里没有一丝惧色。男人的声音因为口罩而显得有些闷，语气已经降到冰点，仿佛他并不是处在下风又手无寸铁，而是以上位者的姿态正在下达一个不容争辩的命令。

“想逞英雄，嗯？”劫匪显然是觉得自己受到了挑衅，气焰更加嚣张，故意抓着查尔斯的肩膀，上移枪口，“你希望他漂亮的脸蛋上开个洞，是不是？”

枪管狠狠地戳在查尔斯脸上，把他的脸颊戳下去一个凹坑，劫匪打开了保险，将食指扣进扳机，显示他的枪并不只是一个摆设：“退回去！双手抱头，蹲在地上！”

查尔斯咬着嘴唇，冰凉的枪口戳得他生疼，要说不害怕是骗人的，他甚至能隐约闻到脸颊边飘过来的火药味。

收银台里的女孩看到这里都快吓哭了，她偏过头看着这个和查尔斯一起进来的男人，用眼神哀求他照做。男人没看她，只是紧盯着劫匪，手藏在背后，用一种极轻的动作对她比了一个手势，依然没有后退。

“我把钱给你，别伤害他！”女孩心一横，突然出声，把收银机里的钱一股脑都掏了出来，全部扔到桌上。劫匪的注意力被吸引了一瞬，迈克尔眼色一沉，身边的空气都马上凌冽了起来，他单手撑住旁边的货架，抓住这一秒欺身上前一个飞踢，把劫匪手上的枪踢飞了出去，接着借助向前的冲击力反手抓住他的手腕向后一扭，将刚才还言语猖狂的劫匪甩到地上，又立即回身准确地护住查尔斯，整个动作好像是身体的本能反应一般行云流水，没有丝毫拖沓。

“查尔斯，你没事吧？”迈克尔把枪又踢远了一些，稍稍别过脸询问查尔斯的情况，但眼睛还是警惕地盯着躺在地上的劫匪，查尔斯怀疑要不是没有战斗力的自己在这里，他会接着将劫匪暴打一顿。

“我没事……”迈克尔再一次刷新了他的认知，要知道他是一个腰上还缠着绷带的病号！

女孩被眼前的景象惊呆了，看到劫匪跌跌撞撞地爬起来才想到要报警，但她还没有摸到手边的电话，就被迈克尔出声制止。

“别报警！”

“你敢看不起我？”

“小心！”

三个声音叠在一起，查尔斯看到劫匪恼怒地从后腰摸出一把折叠刀，将刀刃一甩就向他们冲了过来。一切都发生得太快，他只觉得眼前一花，想把迈克尔向后拉，但迈克尔坚定地挡在他前面，等他反应过来，就看到保护着他的男人毫不犹豫地抓挡住了锋利的刀刃——空手，鲜血马上从刀锋边缘滴下来，顺着迈克尔的手掌往下流。

劫匪好像也没想到居然有人会直接空手去接刀刃，整个人一愣，手一软就放开了刀柄，男人不假思索地向后撤了一步，将刀丢远，反身用手肘猛击劫匪的太阳穴，劫匪应声倒地，晕在一边。

“天哪！”查尔斯顾不得其他，急忙拉过他的手，血还在汩汩地流，但迈克尔本人好像不是很在意，他踢了一脚倒在旁边的人，确认危机解除，转过来看着查尔斯，紧绷的表情也软了下来：“查尔斯，你哪里受伤了吗？”

“别管我了，你还在流血！你这么做真的太危险了……疼吗？”

“有点疼。”男人这个时候倒是诚实，又往他身边蹭了蹭。

查尔斯拿了便利店里的急救箱给他包扎，涂酒精的时候有些生气他做那么危险的事情，手上就不自觉地重了一些，但看到他疼得微微皱眉又不敢收回手，又小心地放轻了力气。

女孩还是报了警，在等警察的当口迈克尔一直想往查尔斯的身后缩，但根本没什么用——和他比起来，查尔斯实在是显得有些娇小。他又变回了之前的大狗狗，有些不安地在查尔斯身边垂着尾巴，和刚才正面对抗劫匪的好像完全不是一个人。

“迈克尔，你不想见警察，是不是？”查尔斯轻声问，男人连忙点头，绿色的亮晶晶地看着他。他握了握迈克尔的手心，站起身，来到被吓得不轻的女孩身边，露出他一贯的笑容，用令人安心的语调说：“算我欠你一次，我们可以先走吗？因为一些情况，我们暂时不方便见警察……”

“查尔斯，你的男朋友真的很令人……吃惊。”女孩子还有些惊魂未定，“但是没有他，今天真的不知道会怎么收场，是我欠你们一次才对。放心，我不多问，我会想办法应付警察的。”

“谢谢你。”查尔斯由衷地说，“对了，把刚才急救箱的钱也加上吧。”

“我只有一个问题想问你。”女孩又说，显得欲言又止。

“什么？”

“他真的不是迈克尔·法斯宾德吗？”

“不是！”

虽然勉强有一张持枪证，但对于从没遇到过这种情况的普通人来说，查尔斯冷静下来的速度还算快，他猜想这可能是身边因为有迈克尔的缘故。他们甚至就这么提着一堆食物回了家，就像只是普通地出门补充了一次冰箱物资，不过查尔斯还是没忘记教育迈克尔今天的行为有些鲁莽——即使他们认识连一天都还不到，而且初遇那么地充满了戏剧性——毕竟不管之前迈克尔到底是什么身份，是特工也好、秘密间谍也罢，在恢复记忆之前，能对他负责的只有自己了。

“迈克尔，你今天真的很勇敢，但是答应我，以后不要做那么危险的举动，好吗？”

回到家将食材全部塞进冰箱里，查尔斯把男人按在沙发上，严肃地对他说：“你身上的伤口已经够多了。”

昨天替迈克尔处理枪伤的时候他就注意到了，男人不仅有锻炼良好的结实肌肉，身体上还有大大小小深浅不一的伤痕，就算现在都已经痊愈，这些伤口还是在他的皮肤上留下了抹不掉的痕迹。今天迈克尔流畅的身手也证明他的身份肯定不一般，但无论怎么说，查尔斯也不愿意让他身上的伤痕再增加哪怕一个。

“对不起，查尔斯。”迈克尔道歉很快，坐得笔直，艾力酷又跳上了他的膝盖，“看到那个人拿枪指着你，我突然很生气……还有害怕。我只是想救你，我不想让他伤害你。”

查尔斯被他真诚的回答堵得无话可说，心里涌起一股说不清道不明的热流，只好放开迈克尔，让他坐在沙发上休息，躲到厨房去给他弄吃的。

“要是你受伤，我也会难过的。”过了几分钟，查尔斯又从厨房探出头来，补充道，“我想我们现在算是朋友了，不是吗？”

男人的眼睛一下子亮了起来，像是被下了特赦令的杜宾犬，抱着艾力酷就挤进厨房，围着查尔斯转来转去，看着他把便利店的锡纸意大利面放进微波炉。

“希望你喜欢它，我不是很会做饭。不过就算不合你胃口现在也只有这个……也许下次我们可以点披萨……嘿，艾力酷，别闹！”

查尔斯想去拿番茄酱，被男人抱着的小猫突然对厨房里的瓶瓶罐罐产生了兴趣，使劲挣脱了迈克尔的手跳上料理台，两个人同时想去抓它的脖子，但灵巧的猫咪不会那么容易被抓到，查尔斯向前一步，反而不小心一下子撞进了男人怀里。

“查尔斯，小心！”

迈克尔下意识地搂住查尔斯的腰，几秒钟之后，他们都同时发现这个姿势好像有些过于暧昧，查尔斯几乎是从男人怀里跳了出来，别过头去，脸红得不行：“嗯……谢谢你，否则我大概要在自己的厨房里摔倒了，那就实在太丢脸……”

厨房里的空间本来就不大，但迈克尔不退反进，他本来就比身材不算高大的查尔斯要高出一个头，查尔斯只感到一片阴影向他压过来，就在他觉得男人是想要再次拥抱他的时候，小猫把装盐的瓶子从料理台推了下去。

“艾力酷！”

小猫没理他，自己跳出了厨房。当然，人类永远都不会懂小猫到底在想什么。

于是他们只能收拾好撒了一地的盐，又把艾力酷从沙发背后抓出来教训了一顿，才终于吃上了今天的第一顿饭。

但查尔斯承认，他从来没觉得便利店的意大利面有那么好吃。

比起波澜壮阔的早晨，这一天剩下的日子就过得平静许多。查尔斯给迈克尔换了药，又在网上查了一下“外伤性逆行健忘症”，但没有发现什么有用的信息，只知道脑部受伤的患者似乎会忘记造成失忆的事件之前所发生的事情，而造成失忆的事件之后所发生的事情则不会受到影响。他想起电影里总是要患者再次受到刺激或是还原事件现场才能恢复记忆，不过他不打算那么做——他可不想拿把枪指着迈克尔的额头，他应该再想想其他办法，反正他也不介意继续照顾迈克尔。

不如说，他单身了那么久，第一次发现身边能有一个人陪伴也是一件不错的事，即使这个人是他昨天刚从楼下捡回来的。

“查尔斯，我自己可以洗澡！”

吃完晚饭（当然，还是意大利面），又陪艾力酷玩了一会儿，白天还英勇无比的迈克尔抓着查尔斯给他的毛巾，想关上浴室的门，但总是与书籍为伴的教授抵着门框，语气少有的强硬：“你腰上和腿上都有伤！我至少得帮你洗头！”

他不由分说地挤进浴室，给男人受伤的那只手套上塑料袋，又将手腕处紧紧扎好，才指挥着迈克尔脱衣服，后者看他坚决的样子只能无奈地照做，不过他在迈克尔脱掉内裤的一瞬间就后悔了。

上帝，昨天在处理伤口的时候根本没注意，这也太大了吧？家里只有照着他的尺寸买的新内裤，看这个样子够呛能穿上……

“查尔斯，你还要看吗？”迈克尔不自然地拿毛巾遮住了腿间，查尔斯竟然觉得他好像有些脸红。

“呃……当然不是，你先拿防水贴把腰上的伤口保护起来，然后进浴缸里坐好。”

教授摇摇头，努力把刚才看到的画面赶出脑子，从墙上把花洒拿下来，先打开试了试水温，又把它架到了合适的位置。

“水温还好吗？”

“嗯。”

迈克尔完成查尔斯的指示，乖乖地跨进浴缸坐了下来，任由查尔斯打湿他的头发，闭着眼睛。水珠顺着他的脖颈流下去，流过像是雕塑一般完美鼓胀的胸肌和线条优美的腰腹，最后消失在被毛巾盖住的腿间，查尔斯发现他正在不由自主地想象毛巾下的景象，吓得赶快去拿旁边的洗发水。

查尔斯·泽维尔，冷静！你是喜欢男人，但是迈克尔现在失去了记忆，你不应该想这些有的没的！他在心里默默背诵准备好的教案，等全部背完一遍以后终于冲掉了迈克尔头发上的最后一朵泡沫，才又嘱咐几句，逃跑般地出了浴室，靠在门板上平复了好久的呼吸。

还好自己是先洗澡的那一个，他无比庆幸地想着，否则在充满迈克尔气息的浴室里，他没有能停止住遐想的自信。

等迈克尔从浴室出来的时候，查尔斯已经把自己裹进被子缩进了沙发，面朝里，男人只能看到他棕色的、毛茸茸的后脑勺，还有露在被子外面的小巧脚踝。艾力酷趴在他腰上闭着眼睛，尾巴一甩一甩。

“查尔斯，你要睡沙发吗？”

“伤员好好睡床，晚安。”查尔斯赶着他的话回答，好像就是在等他问这一句。

“哦。”

男人的声音又变得低落和委屈，查尔斯觉得都能看到对方只存在于自己想象中的耳朵和尾巴耸拉下来的样子，他又往沙发里面靠了靠，决定坚决不能心软。

迈克尔在他身后站了一会儿，终于挪到了卧室里，还贴心地替他关好了灯。客厅一下子就陷入了黑暗，查尔斯吸吸鼻子，仿佛还能闻到迈克尔从浴室里带出来的味道。他翻了个身，看到卧室里透出来的灯光也熄灭了，蜷得更紧，在被子里抱住自己的膝盖，艾力酷不满地“喵”了一声，爬到了他的胯骨上。

捡到迈克尔的第二个晚上，查尔斯几乎是在充满罪恶感的想象里睡着了。他睡得迷迷糊糊，直到手机闹铃响起来才从乱七八糟的梦里醒过来，伸手按掉了吵个不停的声源——今天是他有课的日子，他打了个哈欠，坐起身来揉了揉乱翘的头发，刚准备掀开被子，就看到他身边的地板上睡着一个人。

迈克尔用被子裹着自己，查尔斯有着卡通图案的枕头也被他拿了出来，但他只枕着一个小角，一只手还担在沙发边缘上，整个人都快贴到沙发上了。艾力酷就睡在他枕头边，翻着肚皮，他一时间觉得是有两只绿眼睛猫咪蜷在他脚边。

“迈克尔！你为什么睡在这里？会着凉的！”查尔斯来不及思考他到底是什么时候睡过来的，赶紧探下身子把人摇醒，“你怎么能睡地板？”

“啊……查尔斯。”男人睁开眼睛，无比自然地反握住他的手，就好像这个动作已经做过千百遍一般，“你醒了。”

“你干嘛睡地板啊？”他又心疼又好笑，这男人超过一米八的个子，却放着好好的床不睡，非得缩在他的沙发角睡觉，看样子还睡得不错，让他有些哭笑不得。

“我想睡得离你近一点……否则我睡不着。”迈克尔回答，“但你的沙发太小了。”

“哎，那你也不能睡地板。”查尔斯无奈地摇摇头，还没反应过来他们这个姿势有多暧昧，只是用力将迈克尔拉了起来，“你真的要多一些伤员的自觉。”

“那你可以到床上来和我一起睡吗？”

“好吧，不然我的床看来都要失去存在的意义了。”还好他当时买家具的时候只有Double size的床在打折，两个男人睡也不会觉得太挤。

迈克尔马上又高兴起来，把被子和枕头都收拾了，查尔斯趁这个机会泡好了麦片，边吃面包边换衣服。

“迈克尔，我今天要去学校上课，你能在家看家吗？”

他将羊毛衫扣好，瞟了一眼墙上的钟，发现他要赶的那班地铁就要发车了。

“上课……我不能去吗？”

“是大学的课，我姑且算是一个教授——我不是要丢下你，那里人太多了，而且你怎么看也不像是一个大学生。”

可能是刚得到了“晚上一起睡”的许可，男人这次没有发出太大的异议，只是说希望他能早些回家，还抱着艾力酷来到门边，拿着它的猫爪对查尔斯挥手再见——真不知道他是在哪里学到的这一招，这是查尔斯有求于人（通常是对汉克，他喜欢猫，但他长时间和猫咪待在一起会过敏）时常用的招数。

迈克尔穿自己的衣服真的不太合身，睡衣短了一大截，也许我应该给他买一点衣服。在走下楼梯的时候，查尔斯这样想到。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

到了这个时节，纽约的天气已经渐渐转冷，巴特勒图书馆两边的树木也不再是充满朝气、青翠欲滴的颜色，而是从叶尖一点一点慢慢泛出金黄，秋意从叶片的脉络开始渗透进空气里，带着凉气，迫使人们裹紧自己的外衣。

然而无论何时，泽维尔教授的office hour时间总是最长的。或者说他根本就没有固定的时间，只要是上课的日子，他几乎一整天都会在——不是实验室就是办公室。任何有问题的学生都会被欢迎，他永远耐心、永远带着微笑，又有一双温柔的蓝眼睛，教务处不止一次抱怨过学生发来的希望增加查尔斯课位置的邮件太多了。

所以，如此热爱学术和教学的教授会在下课铃响过之后就匆匆离开实在是一件很少见的事，如果他之后去的地方还是商场的话，那就更是前所未有。

实际上，查尔斯自己都不记得他上次来逛商场是多久以前的事情了。他更喜欢在街边小店随便买些当季的衣服，但当他回到家的时候，手里已经多了好几个袋子，从衬衫到休闲外套到居家服到内裤……甚至还有一条领带。迈克尔适合穿这些，而不是他明显小一号的羊毛衫。

他一边盘算着吃完饭就让迈克尔全部试一遍一边打开家门，艾力酷没像往常一样在客厅玩尾巴和咪咪叫，但他没有第一时间去找他的猫，因为他闻到一股诱人的香气从厨房飘了过来。查尔斯刚把鞋换好，迈克尔正好端着盘子走出厨房——穿着他有一次心血来潮买的兔子图案的围裙。艾力酷也跟在他脚边，一下一下地跳着想去扒他的裤脚。

“迈克尔！你做了饭？”查尔斯顾不上放下手里的袋子，啪嗒啪嗒地就跑过去，“哇，看起来很好吃！你的手没事吗？”

“我的手只是划了一道口子，还是能用的，查尔斯。”迈克尔躲着脚边的小猫，防止它顺着自己的裤脚爬上来，好不容易才把手上的盘子放到了餐桌上，“你收留我还照顾我，我只是想做一些自己力所能及的事……还好，好像我本来就挺会做饭的。对了，希望你不介意我用了你的兔子围裙。”

查尔斯实在是无法把单手夺刀、打败劫匪的迈克尔和现在穿着可爱围裙给自己做饭的男人联系在一起。他从没有过这样的感觉，香味像是从鼻尖直接传进了他的心里，又在里面盘踞成一股热流，让他心情都跟着雀跃起来。要知道，除了汉克偶尔会给他带几个学校门口甜品店的甜甜圈，还从没有人在工作之后给他做过吃的。

突然间，他好像不再是一个人了。

“我用了昨天买的食材，不过你真的应该再多补充一些蔬菜。”迈克尔接着说，艾力酷终于抓住了他的裤脚，扒着他的小腿往上爬，他甩了甩小腿，但小猫的爪子扒得实在太紧了，“艾力酷！你不能吃这个，我给你准备了猫粮。”

男人将盘子摆好，把已经爬到他小腿上的猫咪给扒拉下来，又一脸期待地看着查尔斯：“你想尝尝看吗？”

“当然！我是说——谢谢你。”

这顿晚餐实在是太过美妙，迈克尔简直不可思议，做的几乎都是他喜欢吃的（除了配菜的胡萝卜之外），查尔斯觉得他的味蕾和胃马上就习惯了男人的手艺，默契得难以想象，他之后大概会开始挑剔学校的食堂了。就连艾力酷都吃得心满意足，教授怀疑这只小猫咪已经换了主人认，因为当吃完饭、他把新买的衣服拆开想让迈克尔试一下的时候，绿眼睛小猫根本就不愿意从迈克尔膝盖上下来。

万幸的是，他总算没买错尺寸，迈克尔穿上去英俊极了，查尔斯要收回他只是长得像那个自己喜欢的男星的话，他们根本就不相上下。

“查尔斯，你真的不用为我买这些的，你已经救过我一次了……”

“你也救过我一次，不是吗？在你想起什么之前你总得有衣服穿，收下吧。”

实际上我还想让你多换几套，查尔斯默默在心里补充道。经过两天的相处，他觉得他对迈克尔越来越有好感了，这个男人对他的吸引力就和他身上的谜团一样巨大——按理来说，人类都有排斥陌生人的本能，但他的本能似乎是被迈克尔吸引。迈克尔不单高大英俊，最重要的是他和查尔斯很聊得来，他虽然忘记了关于自己的事情，但看过的书和电影似乎都还记得，而教授惊讶地发现他们喜欢的类型、甚至包括很多观点都是一致的。

要不是查尔斯真的是两天前才在楼下第一次见到迈克尔，他都要怀疑他们之前是不是已经一起生活了几十年。

等洗漱完毕，男人总算是穿上了合身的睡衣，他们躺在床上又聊了很久，最后查尔斯都不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。他好像梦到了之前一直想买但是不好意思一个人去买的宜家鲨鱼玩偶，他抱着它，软软的绒布鲨鱼让他感到安心，他把玩偶整个圈住，还用脸贴住鲨鱼的肚子蹭了两下……

不对，鲨鱼不应该带着体温，还有这触感也不是毛绒玩具——

他迷怔着睁开眼睛，脑袋还转不动，眼前是敞开的领口和结实的手臂，还有形状完美的性感锁骨。令人舒服的气息包围着他，查尔斯抬起头，看到对方安静的睡颜以及近到根根可数的睫毛，胸膛起伏，温热又均匀的呼吸正若有若无地打在他耳边。

“……”

这就有些尴尬了。查尔斯轻轻动了动，发现是他整个人都缩到了迈克尔的怀里，他的一只膝盖还搭在对方的大腿上，手也环着对方的腰，脸埋在对方胸膛前，而迈克尔只是虚虚地搂住他，很明显是自己糟糕的睡相造成了现在的这个姿势。

老天爷，昨天他们明明是分别盖了两床被子的！查尔斯偏偏头，发现自己的被子已经不知道什么时候被蹬到了床底。到底是为什么会睡成这个样子……他一边在心里汗颜一边慢慢地挣动了一下，想在迈克尔醒过来之前恢复正常的睡姿，但他刚把腿从对方身上拿下来，男人就迷迷糊糊地醒了。

“查尔斯……？”迈克尔一定是还有半边意识在梦里，他不觉得有什么不妥，反而无比自然地将查尔斯又往怀里圈了圈，“嗯……早上好。”

没有睡醒、还有些嘶哑的低沉嗓音在查尔斯耳边炸开，他觉得从耳尖开始有一股细小的电流一瞬间流过全身，让他连心脏都跟着酥麻起来，整个人一颤，胡乱地从男人怀抱里挣脱出来，捂着耳朵，脸红到脖子：“迈克尔，我不是……”

“唔……！”

“天哪，对不起！”

查尔斯上半辈子的手忙脚乱一定都积攒到了这个早晨，他随手一推，正好碰到了男人腰上的伤口，一丝血迹马上从绷带上渗出来，迈克尔捂着腰，好像是完全被痛醒了。

“你——你别动，我马上帮你换绷带。”查尔斯想敲掉自己的头，他把迈克尔扶起来靠在床头，冲出去拿了新的绷带和酒精，跪在床上就小心翼翼地把绷带换了下来。还好伤口只是裂开了一点点，但查尔斯还是充满愧疚地俯下身，非常仔细地用棉签一点点将血丝点干净，又用酒精细细地开始给伤口周围消毒。

“你不用这样，查尔斯，一点也不严重。”迈克尔推着他的肩膀，想要起身，声音变得更沉，但查尔斯只是拍掉了肩头的手，又把他按了回去：“不行，我可不想让你留下疤。唉，我应该更小心一点的……”

“不是这个问题。”迈克尔无奈地回答，“你要是再保持这个姿势，可能会有点糟糕。”

“什么……啊。”

教授终于完成了最后一道工序，用干净的绷带重新覆住伤口，疑惑地抬起眼睛，马上就明白了男人的意思。

这是每个男人早上都会遇到的问题。经过迈克尔提醒，查尔斯才发现他刚才整个人跪趴在男人腿间、低下头动作的姿势……的确是很不妙。

男人的睡裤已经很明显被顶出了一个弧度，甚至隔着宽松的布料都能隐隐约约看见一点形状，查尔斯的脸炸得比刚才还要红。

呃，这看起来比上次看到的还大，他的脑袋里莫名其妙跳出这个念头。迈克尔弯着腰，看起来不太舒服，查尔斯喉结动了动，下意识地就觉得这一切都是自己的责任。

“需……需要我帮忙吗？”

话刚一出口，教授就恨不得把舌头咬下来。他到底在说什么！？一直以来思路清晰、引以为豪的脑袋是怎么允许他说出这句话的？他听起来就像是一个趁人之危的混蛋！

“不是——我真的不是这个意思！抱歉……啊！”

男人深吸一口气，突然猛地拉过他的手腕，翻身将他压进床垫，顺便拉高他的手扣在了头顶，慢慢低下头，舔舔嘴唇，用比刚才还要低哑的声音轻轻叫他的名字：“查尔斯……”

而查尔斯一句话也说不出来。他看到对方绿色的眸子里好像有一簇小小的火焰，不再是那只要随时跟在他身边的大狗狗，而变成了一只抓住猎物的狼，显得危险而又性感。

火热的东西抵住他的大腿，男人还动了两下胯，硬物在他腿根磨动，迈克尔压下腰，嘴唇离他的只有两厘米。他一定也被蛊惑了，他想吻他，胸腔中的热意迫使查尔斯做出行动，他微微仰起头，就在他们的唇彼此触碰的一瞬间……

“叮铃铃铃铃！”

暧昧的泡沫被一秒钟戳破，教授一下子被拉回现实——那是他的闹铃。

查尔斯赶快一偏头，嘴唇堪堪擦过迈克尔的薄唇，他推了推身上男人的肩膀，完全不敢看对方：“迈克尔，我要迟到了……”

男人放开他，在讲台上意气风发的教授还从没有那么狼狈过，他就像是被捉奸一般地飞速穿好衣服，随便抓了两把头发，连早饭都来不及拿就冲出了家门，还在客厅踩到了艾力酷的尾巴。

他就像是被父母撞见和男朋友滚在床上的高中生……根本没有人撞见！完蛋了，他都不知道要怎么面对迈克尔，两个男人差点擦枪走火，这不是“一点早上的小问题”可以敷衍过去的。

最糟糕的一点是，查尔斯在心里轻轻叹了一口气，他好像真的喜欢上迈克尔了。

“查尔斯，你今天不太对劲。”经过了坐立不安的一天，在回家的路上，结束学会回到纽约的汉克斩钉截铁地对查尔斯一整天的表现下了定论。今天两人都很忙，现在他总算是找到了机会关心一下查尔斯的近况——早上在卫生间看到一向注意自己形象、以一丝不苟又温文尔雅面貌示人的好友居然在洗手台用冷水洗脸，他差点以为查尔斯是被什么东西附身了。

“哦……嗯，我没事。你的学会怎么样了？”

查尔斯也不知道在没在听，他跟着汉克摇摇晃晃地下了地铁，他们的家本来就在同一个方向，但他下对了地铁站也并不表示他的脑袋也跟着一起下来了。

好了，事情严重了。汉克推推眼镜，无比严肃地说：“这是你今天第四次问这个问题了，查尔斯。学会真的还算顺利，不过我看你比三天之内来回两个国家的我要累得多。到底发生什么事了？让我猜猜看，是和你捡回家的那个男人有关？”

“和迈克尔无关，是我……”

“迈克尔。这是他告诉你的名字吗？”

“不，呃……”查尔斯难得结巴，“他不记得自己的名字，这是我给他取的。”

“查尔斯——”汉克拖长的语调让他不由自主地缩了缩脖子，他知道汉克肯定不会赞同，“那个人不是像你把艾力酷捡回家养起来一样那么简单的。你应该帮他早点恢复记忆或者是早点找到认识他的人，而不是给他取一个名字。想想看，他是中了枪才倒在你楼下的！还拒绝报警和去医院，我觉得事情可能比我们想的还要复杂得多。他也许和我们不是一个世界的人。”

“我知道，汉克。但他真的不是坏人，他还给我做饭，而且他也无处可去，我得帮他——”

汉克叹了一口气：“我只是担心你，你从一开始对他的关心好像就有点超过。迈克尔——好吧，既然你给他取了名字，谁知道他的真实身份到底是什么呢？我不想你卷进什么危险的事情里。”

“谢谢你，真的。这几天你真的帮了很多忙，我想迈克尔一定也会感谢你的。”

“毕竟我还亲手在他腰上挖出了一颗子弹。也许你应该试试看给他一些闪回刺激，比如给他看一些街景照片，只要看到熟悉的地方，他说不定能想起点什么。”汉克再次建议道，“你至少得知道他真正的名字不是吗？”

他们不知不觉已经走到了查尔斯家的楼下，而汉克的住所还要往前走一小段路。查尔斯停下脚步，由衷地拥抱了一下汉克，他知道他的好友是真正在关心他。汉克也轻轻拍了拍他的背，刚拍了没两下，手就突然僵在了半空。

“汉克？”查尔斯不知道发生了什么，汉克的目光越过他的肩膀，脸上的表情变得很精彩。

“呃，查尔斯，你捡回来的‘小猫’……”汉克收回手，感觉想笑又不敢，还有些无语，“好像正在楼下等你。”

查尔斯吓了一跳，第一反应是门没关好艾力酷跑下来了，但等他转过头，看到的是迈克尔一脸委屈又可怜兮兮地站在公寓门口，鼻头红红的，看起来已经等了很久。他和汉克对上眼神，又怕查尔斯发现，只是小小地瞪了一眼后者。

“好吧，也许我该把刚才的话收回四分之一，”汉克不得不承认对方这副样子好像和特工或者逃犯之类他想象的身份不太沾边，“他的危险系数 ** **可能**** 不是那么高。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊马上就要到狗血了！！

4.

“迈克尔，你是下来接我的吗？”

送走汉克又把男人拖进电梯，查尔斯想了一会儿，终于忍不住问道。迈克尔可能是在楼下站得有些久，往电梯里也带进了一些凉气，查尔斯怕他觉得冷，犹豫来犹豫去，还是弯腰将他的手握住放到嘴边，轻轻给他呵了呵暖气。教授的手掌比起迈克尔的来说有些小，两只手都用上才能覆住男人的手心和手背，他给对方暖着手，嘴唇若有若无地碰到有些冰凉的指尖，让他没来由地想起早上那个未完成的吻。

查尔斯发誓刚才汉克和他说再见的时候是在憋笑。他觉得迈克尔简直是有一种天赋，他今天本来在担心回家之后两个人多少会有些不自在，但男人在楼下那个可爱的表情让他瞬间就忘记了尴尬。

“是的，我想早一点见到你。”迈克尔反握住他，动作轻柔又小心，但又明显不想让他抽回手，“还有怕你生气……我早上是不是吓到你了？”

“不算是……”查尔斯不知道怎么回答，只好摸摸鼻子转移话题，“你是在哪里找到备用钥匙的？”

“在艾力酷的猫抓架后面。”男人老实地回答，查尔斯任由对方牵着一只手，对方掌心的温度从指尖传过来，他其实根本就没在意自己到底问了什么，也分不出脑子去想为什么迈克尔会知道钥匙就在猫爬架后面。

他们的手一直到进了家门才放开，艾力酷在客厅，看到教授回家，往后跳了一步，警惕地抱着自己的尾巴。

“对不起，天哪，艾力酷，我不是故意踩你尾巴的……”查尔斯没想到这小猫那么记仇，把它从地板上抱起来揉了两下，艾力酷从他怀里挣脱出来，跑到厨房前面挠了两下门。

“你是不是饿了？”他依照小猫的心意帮它打开了门，发现厨房里正炖着汤，香味正从锅盖的缝隙里挤出来，蒸汽蒸得整个房间里暖暖的。碗柜上贴着一张便签，他走过去一看，上面用好看又有力的字体写着“查尔斯不喜欢吃胡萝卜”。

查尔斯脑海里蹦出了迈克尔写这张便签的样子，他可能会像在签什么重要文件一样微皱着眉头，认认真真地写好，然后又把它整整齐齐地贴在碗柜上——他的确不喜欢胡罗卜，迈克尔发现这件事只用了一天。

还从没有人对他这样好。

“查尔斯？汤马上就好了，你可以……”迈克尔从外面走进来，被查尔斯微微红着的眼眶吓得生生将后半句话吞了下去，“你怎么了？我没有放胡萝卜。”

“你不是问我今早有没有吓到我吗？”教授上前一步，拉过了男人的衣领，“这就是答案。”

他把自己的唇贴了上去，完成了早晨那个只进行了一半的吻。这不只是早晨的后续，查尔斯闭起眼睛，轻舔迈克尔的嘴角，包裹住他的上唇细细吮吸，如果将这描述为两人之间的第一个吻，那这种吻法显然不是应有的纯情，但本能不允许他浅尝辄止，他想要的远不只是轻柔地触碰。

迈克尔只愣了半秒钟，就猛地按住查尔斯的后脑反客为主，他仿佛天生就知道对方想要什么一般，用舌尖挑开查尔斯的牙关，直接将这个吻加深到唇舌缠绕的程度。晕眩感顺着查尔斯的脊椎爬上来，他不得不搂住迈克尔的脖子，默许了后者将他半压在料理台和自己之间，近到他都能感受到对方胸膛里勃动的心跳。

也许是吻的感觉实在太好，一直到炖锅发出尖利的提示音、艾力酷也开始在他们脚边绕来绕去地喵喵叫，他们才勉强结束了这个突如其来的亲吻。

“我想帮助你恢复记忆，迈克尔。”查尔斯看着男人的脸，很认真地说，“我想要知道你真正的名字。”

“就算你是什么危险人物也好，我会留在你身边的。”

迈克尔没说话，只是紧紧地搂住查尔斯，将他圈在离自己心脏最近的地方，点了点头。

查尔斯能当上哥伦比亚大学的教授，靠得绝不仅仅是聪明的脑袋，还有说做就做的行动力。从吃完饭到迈克尔把一切都收拾好的几个小时里，他已经整理了一堆街景照片，以他的公寓为圆心发散出去的几公里都包括在内，还细心地标好了编号。

“如果你看到有印象的地方可以记下编号，我们周末可以去实地看看，看你能不能记起来什么。”查尔斯笑着把平板塞给迈克尔，自己拿了一本书缩到床上，“等全部看完之后，我会考虑给我的男朋友一个吻。”

“男朋友”这个词显然很有激励性，迈克尔把袖子卷到手肘，开始认认真真地看了起来。他每看一张都要思索一下才会划到下一张，一点也不敷衍，显然是不想浪费查尔斯辛苦的成果。

卧室里安静了下来，只有查尔斯翻动书页的声音。静谧又温馨的气氛包裹住两人，反而要显得更加亲密，查尔斯从没觉得如此安心和充实，迈克尔让他平淡无奇的生活焕发出新的光彩，好像残缺的拼图终于回到了原位。

迈克尔看了很久，还做了一些笔记，查尔斯好像不知不觉就睡着了，只有模糊的意识感到有人从他手上拿走了书，还给他盖好了被子，又钻进来从背后抱住了他，在他耳后轻轻问：“查尔斯，你睡了吗？”

“嗯……”他带着睡意回应，这时的教授不再是讲台上的模样，而像是一只不安分的小动物，往床里面扭了扭，想逃出身后人的桎梏，“要睡觉了……”

“你说要亲我的。”

“困。”他现在只想投入睡眠的怀抱，随意地拿起迈克尔的手亲了一下，就又蜷成了一团。男人挑挑眉，也没把他弄醒，只是摸了一会儿他的腰，然后将他完全圈在怀里。

查尔斯没有得到安静的睡眠，相反，他在几分钟以后就醒了。迈克尔扣着他的胯骨，另一只手绕到前面似有似无地抚摸他的胸口，整个腰腹紧贴住他，薄薄的睡衣布料根本挡不住渐渐升高的体温，更别说那根他昨天差点碰了的东西正抵在腿根处缓缓磨动，还有越来越硬的趋势。

他打定主意装睡，被稍微弄一弄就精神了多少有些可耻，这也显得他太欲求不满了。查尔斯平稳着呼吸，咬着嘴唇，尽力不让自己发出声音，想往前躲一躲，但马上就被按住小腹按了回来，贴得比刚才还要紧。

身后的男人像是起了逗弄他的心思，故意轻轻地顶他，顺便用手指钩住了他的睡裤边缘，作势要往下拉，查尔斯呼吸一顿，正在犹豫要不要阻止——可是他现在正在装睡，只要一动就会功亏一篑。

迈克尔没给他纠结的时间，睡裤很轻易就被脱了下来，男人也脱了自己的，骤然毫无遮挡贴在一起的皮肤烫得查尔斯一颤，连膝盖都不由自主地猛然并拢。

这还不是最过分的，当一根又硬又热的东西强硬地挤进他大腿之间的时候，查尔斯才发现迈克尔已经连内裤都脱掉了。

“你还醒着吗？”男人咬他的耳垂，带着灼人温度的肉棒操着大腿内侧的嫩肉，查尔斯没被握住的手紧紧抓住床单，嘴唇微张，气息也变得不稳起来。

迈克尔就这么磨了一会儿，发现怀里的人开始不由自主地翘起屁股往后贴，了然地将性器抽了出来，放过了他的大腿，又按着他的腰窝，隔着内裤，将性器卡进了查尔斯的臀瓣。棉布陷进缝隙里，被器官带着上下磨动，连带着查尔斯的前面也被紧紧箍住，半勃起的阴茎从内裤里探出头来，被内裤边勒得又涨又难受，他浑身都绷紧了才忍住没有自己伸手去抚弄。男人好像还不满足似的，一边挺腰继续操他的臀缝一边将手探下去，从会阴处慢慢揉捏到饱满的圆球，还刻意又细又密地啃咬他的肩颈，他们贴得没有一丝缝隙，查尔斯甚至能感受到迈克尔绷紧的腹肌。

要是被弄成这个样子还没有醒，那就实在是太欲盖弥彰了。教授终于承认自己的装睡计划彻底失败，他一把抓住男人在自己腿间作恶的手，用他所能有的最强硬的声音质问道：“迈克尔，你全部都看完了吗？”

不过他此时的声音并不比艾力酷的喵喵叫更有威慑力多少，迈克尔又往他臀缝里顶了两下，声音突然又变成了和他动作并不相符的委屈：“你说我看完就会亲我的。”

“亲的亲的。”查尔斯回过头去吻他，那只手还在揉弄着他敏感的囊袋，但又不给予彻底的刺激，“唔……别、别弄了。”

迈克尔把他的抗议尽数化解在吻里，手指从内裤边缘伸进去，圈住翘起的性器轻柔地上下圈弄。因为内裤的束缚，男人的动作很小很慢，最后干脆停下了动作，只是用整个手掌覆住查尔斯的阴茎若有若无地挤压，比不碰还让人心痒难耐。挑起查尔斯欲望的方法仿佛就刻在迈克尔的基因里，接吻的空隙教授就小声地哀求他动动手腕，又夹紧股缝主动磨蹭他的肉棒，腿也向后缠住他的，无意识又讨好地蹭来蹭去。

查尔斯下身最后一点遮挡也在蹭动间被脱掉，迈克尔将手伸进他的腿间，在他耳边半哄半骗地让查尔斯主动夹住他的手掌缓缓磨蹭，而查尔斯的臀肉也总算感受到身后男人完全勃起的阴茎到底有多大——他差点就要夹不住了。

他的臀缝里早就已经被前液完全濡湿，不知道是他夹着对方的手不断抚慰自己还是男人的整根性器一直埋在里面磨弄的错。查尔斯转过头去又索了几个吻，看迈克尔还是只顾在他身上点火，但没有更进一步的打算，终于声音都发着颤地开口问道：“你——嗯……到底想怎么样啊？”

“想和你操。”男人的回答倒是又直接又坦诚，语气因为下身的动作有些不连贯，低哑的喘息里充满危险的情欲，“而且不想让你又跑掉。”

“床头柜里有没用过的润滑剂和安全套……”查尔斯的声音几乎低不可闻 ，虽然他算是未雨绸缪地买了这些东西，不过说实话他没想到它们会真的那么快派上用场，“但是只能一次！我明天还有课……”他又急忙补充。

在下一个瞬间，他就被卷进了迈克尔铺天盖地的吻里，男人的动作蓦地急躁起来，狠狠又磨了几下，让整根肉棒都被彻底沾湿，撑起身体，性器滑出股缝的感觉让查尔斯发出一声粘腻的喘息。迈克尔将被教授腿间夹在摩擦的手掌也抽了出来，查尔斯前面一下子失去了抚慰，挺腰无意识又徒劳地往前操了两下，就被男人翻了过来，用膝盖压住他的一只大腿，又抚下身来舔他的乳粒，同时大掌也覆上另一边，开始捏弄他并不紧实的胸肉。

比起迈克尔看起来就是经过良好锻炼、按时健身才能拥有的窄腰和肌肉线条分明的大腿，查尔斯的胸口和屁股都要更加软绵，随便逗弄一下就能让他发出一阵难耐的呻吟。迈克尔的动作称不上温柔，舌头和手指都肆意地动作着，像是想在上面留下牙印和指痕，急得查尔斯胡乱敲打他的背：“不要只碰那里，会肿起来的！”

在床上的迈克尔不再是那只会对查尔斯摇尾巴的大狗狗，他对教授的话置若罔闻，只顾将乳头含在嘴里又嘬又吸，一阵阵射精的冲动从乳尖涌向下腹，查尔斯的阴茎越翘越高，还夹在两人的小腹中间不断被蹭来蹭去，男人仿佛知道他自己都没试过的敏感点，要将他生生拽下欲望的漩涡。

“迈克尔……”查尔斯的声音软了下来，讨好地用小腿去蹭对方的性器，他真的在被这样弄下去就要先射了，“我要忍不住了，别再让我着急了好不好？”

他感到迈克尔贴住自己大腿的腹肌一瞬间绷得更紧了，男人又轻轻地在他乳晕周围印上一圈牙印，就单手撑起来去拿床头柜里的润滑剂和套子。不知道自己的屁股能不能吃得下这个尺寸，真希望我有买对套子的大小——这是查尔斯看到那根挺立在空气中的巨物时内心唯一的想法。

“没关系，你能全部吃下去的。”迈克尔好像看穿了他的心思，又低下头来吻他。查尔斯被叼着嘴唇又吸又吮，只能勉强感觉到对方正在边吻他边带套，还挤出了一些润滑剂，不过当迈克尔的手指按上他的后穴的时候，那些液体已经不再冰凉，男人贴心地用自己掌心的温度捂热了润滑液，以免入口处柔嫩的皮肤受到刺激。

教授被吻得全身都软绵绵的，连穴口处的软肉也忘记了要推拒，没费什么力就吞下了一根手指，穴里也开始迫不及待地分泌出肠液，查尔斯从不知道自己还能湿得这样快——他简直怀疑这不是他第一次和迈克尔做，因为他显然是再也忍耐不了了。

“别再用手指了，”查尔斯的声音蕴满了水汽，又湿又黏，“想要了……”

他的要求马上就得到了满足，男人扶着阴茎抵上他开始翕动的暖穴，先将顶端挤了进去，软肉马上吸了上来，穴口将龟头一点一点的往里嘬，查尔斯抬起屁股，想要主动吞下更粗大的柱身，却夹得迈克尔呼吸一顿。

“查尔斯，你太紧了……”

不知道是喟叹还是赞扬，迈克尔的声音低得不像话，紧扣住教授的胯骨往里狠顶，大腿上的肌肉紧得能隐约看到鼓起的脉络，不知道为什么，查尔斯就是知道这是他爽到极点的表现。于是他更加努力地吞吃肉棒，将腿盘到男人腰上，小腿用力，搂住他的脖子，将他的腰压向自己，贴在他耳边不管不顾地轻声浪叫——他一定不能是唯一忍不住的那一个。

“你再这样，一会儿让我轻点慢点我可就不会听了。”迈克尔哑着嗓子警告，“是谁说自己明天还有课的？”

“你可以用你的老二把我操坏试试看。”查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛被体内的火热硬物蹭开了某一个开关，嘴里吐出平时绝不可能说出的淫语，“或者是我先把你吸出来……嗯！”

“现在说这个事不明智的，查尔斯。”男人发着狠地往里一撞，发出肉体撞击的“啪”的一声，查尔斯甚至感觉迈克尔沉甸甸的双球打在自己的臀肉上，激起一层小小的肉浪。

“现在怎么样，还能说话吗，教授？”迈克尔不打算给他适应的时间，一边把手伸进两人小腹之间去撸动身下人的性器一边用力操弄着他，“我会如你所愿把你操坏的。”

快感来的太过激烈，又被前后夹击，查尔斯马上就没力气圈住男人的腰了，双腿软软地塌下来，抵住床垫难耐地磨蹭；男人却抓着他的小腿再次强迫他搭上自己的腰，还拍了一下他快被撞红的屁股：“圈好！”

“没、没力气了……”查尔斯咬着手背承认，他果然没有求男人轻点慢点，只是小声地哀求说“快受不了了”，然后红着眼睛向他索吻。迈克尔一放手他的腿就失去了力气，但男人低声在他耳边半哄骗半威胁地说要是他环不住就要更用力，教授只好将拼命并拢膝盖，呼吸都带上了抽噎的声音。

查尔斯连小腿肚开始发抖，迈克尔每一次都狠狠碾过他的前列腺，他实在是没办法再承受更多的快感，嘴里胡乱说着“不行了、真的要操坏了、想射出来”，呻吟听起来又软又浪，激得男人一下重过一下地顶弄，像是要把他的软穴都操成自己阴茎的形状。

还好迈克尔并不打算真的操坏身下的人，在查尔斯软到没力气的同时低头亲他，教授最后只能发出一声短促的尖叫，就射在了男人的小腹上。射精之后的后穴不自主地用力夹紧体内的凶器，迈克尔做了一个脏话的口型，又顶了他几下，最后死死抵在最深处，也达到了高潮。

两个人都还在激烈的余韵中没有回过神，彼此交换着缠绵的吻，突然一只毛茸茸的东西跳上床，好奇地盯着他们，还用尾巴扫了扫查尔斯的脸。

“天哪，艾力酷，别看……”查尔斯想挣扎着起身，但抱住自己的男人纹丝不动。

“没事，让它看。”迈克尔又把他按回床上，“它会习惯的。”

小猫不置可否地在他们身边蜷了起来，打了个哈欠。

他一定不是第一个被猫看到不该看东西的人。最后清理完毕躲进被子里之后，查尔斯觉得自己再也没办法直视艾力酷了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于好像开始狗血了呢！

5.

查尔斯·泽维尔恋爱了。这并不难猜，如果一个人真的坠入了爱河，你就很难忽略掉他的种种表现，毕竟查尔斯现在身上洋溢的快乐甜蜜的气息就连对面的办公室都能闻得到——倒不是说他平时不温柔可人，但他最近几天那亮闪闪的蓝色眼睛和脸上止不住的笑容、还有越发红润的脸色，简直都能给他再赢下一个“小甜心”的外号。

这绝不是他的本意，他本来想先瞒着汉克，等迈克尔的记忆恢复、一切走上正轨之后再坦白，因为他知道他的好友一定会不赞同地摇头。他都能想象得到汉克会说些什么：“你和那个男人才认识五天就搞到一起去了？你连他到底是谁都不知道！”

汉克是对的。不过谁在乎呢，从没有人能像迈克尔那样记住他不喜欢吃的每一样东西（虽然还是多少会诱骗他吃一点胡萝卜），从没有人等他回家，他也从来没有对另一个人有过这样的感觉。他会帮助迈克尔恢复记忆，总有办法的不是吗？

但是，当然，凡事总有但是，他完全没办法瞒住汉克。汉克知道这件事情之后并没有如查尔斯所料一般开始长篇大论地和他讨论这个决定有多么莽撞、多么危险、多么不理智，而只是神色复杂地拍了拍他的肩膀，什么也没说——大概多少带着一点“我就知道”的意味。

总是很善于捕捉他人情绪的教授这次却没有在意好友的异样，他把课余所有的注意力都放到了和迈克尔一起寻找记忆上。虽然在一开始，这件事的进度的确是比较缓慢……因为本来打算去实地探查的那个周末他们并没能出门，而是几乎在床上待了一整天。他怀疑就连精力最好的高中生都不像他们一样会为对方的一声喘息或是一个表情而兴致高涨，要不是查尔斯周日坚决拒绝迈克尔再贴着他，他恐怕连周一上课的时候都只能哑着嗓子。

还好，这一个休息日，他们总算是能出门了。

“迈克尔，你觉得这个地方怎么样？”

查尔斯在不上课的时候并不会老老实实地穿西装和马甲，更不会用发胶将自己柔软的棕色头发整整齐齐地梳好以露出光洁的额头，他现在只随便穿了一件衬衫和皮夹克，手上拿着一个甜甜圈，整个人看起来比实际年轻许多。而旁边穿着高领毛衣的迈克尔则要老成一些，光看外表的话，你也许会认为他们是一对有些年龄差的情侣——可能这么说也没错，因为他们现在还没有搞懂迈克尔究竟有几岁。

“一般，不过我怀疑是你昨天一直念叨这里的甜甜圈。”

男人牵着他，看着查尔斯一口将剩下的甜甜圈全部吞掉，又意犹未尽地舔了舔手指，无比自然地帮他拂去了嘴边剩下的彩色巧克力屑。

“嗯……那我们接下来该去五号地点了。”查尔斯拿出笔记本，用笔在“四号”后面画了个叉，研究起了之后的路线。比起单纯地寻找记忆点，两个人更像是在约会，查尔斯说不上有什么不同，但他很乐意和迈克尔一起创造一些新的回忆。

“我们需要穿过这个街区，那里离我的公寓不算近，不过我们可以去试试……迈克尔？”

“我对这个地方好像有点印象。”

本来被他拉着向前走的男人突然停下了脚步，若有所思地看着对面一家看起来并没有开门的酒吧，查尔斯顺着他的眼神看过去，发现招牌上用有些工业风的简洁字体写着“Brotherhood of Mutants”，但配色却是对比鲜明的紫红色。

“酒吧！如果你来过这里，说不定有人认识你呢！”查尔斯的眼睛一下子亮了起来，“你在这儿等着，我过去看看，可能打伤你的人也会在这里找你……”

教授带起墨镜，清清嗓子，煞有介事地让迈克尔躲在树后面，自己过了马路。迈克尔看着他在酒吧门口探来探去，觉得他就和从洞里探出头来探查危险、耳朵贴在后脑勺上的小兔子没什么两样。

只过了三分钟，查尔斯就折返了回来，一脸失望：“好像没开门，外面也没写营业时间。这酒吧不知道怎么回事，招牌的配色和名字都那么奇怪。”

“奇怪吗？我觉得挺好看的。”

“？你以后不许穿这种配色的衣服。”查尔斯警惕地盯着迈克尔的脸，“就算是你，穿这个也一定怪怪的。”

“可是……”

“答应我。”教授拉着男人的脸颊，迫使他做了一个鬼脸，与两个人年龄都不符的幼稚举动却看起来亲密又自然。

“好吧。”迈克尔的声音被拉得变了调，趁查尔斯放下手的瞬间撅起嘴亲了他一下，“交换条件我就先收下了。”

两人无知无觉地向前走，被查尔斯评价“配色奇怪”的酒吧侧窗却打开了一条缝，一个金发女人透过窗户看着他们，脸上的表情像是见了鬼。

这一天虽然没什么进展，但也不能说是一无所获。回家之后，查尔斯马上就查询了一下“Brotherhood of Mutants”，令他吃惊的是，他几乎翻不到任何有关它的信息，这在现代实在是不太寻常的一件事情。去这家酒吧的人都不写评价也不在里面拍照发社交动态的吗？他几乎是下意识地觉得它应该和迈克尔有关联，在晚上迈克尔明显开始头疼不舒服之后，他就更加确定了这一点。

“我不觉得这是一个好主意。”听着好友压低声音请求自己明天帮他代课，汉克拿下眼镜，捏了捏眉心，把手机换到了一边耳朵，“你不能一个人去那里，万一那是什么……黑帮的据点呢？”

“不会有黑帮据点会用紫红色那么显眼的招牌吧？”查尔斯也不太确定，不过那个配色实在是没办法让他将那间酒吧与“黑帮”联系在一起，“拜托了，汉克，迈克尔路过那里之后没过几个小时就开始头疼，如果你说的闪回刺激真的有效，那毫无疑问就是这个了。”

电波那头传来一阵微妙的沉默，汉克最后叹了口气，还是答应了对方的请求。查尔斯再三向他保证只是去拍点照片、绝对不会做危险的事情之后才挂上电话，没过几分钟，汉克就收到了查尔斯发过来的教案。但汉克并没有第一时间打开邮件，而是推了推眼镜，在房间里踱来踱去，同时再次将手机摁亮，拨通了另一个号码。

6.

飘在云端上的薄幕将月亮完全遮住，星空也不太晴朗，完全没有光亮能从窗帘的缝隙透进来，一切都显得昏昏沉沉的，按理来说是一个适合沉睡的夜晚，查尔斯却睡得并不太好。到了半夜，迈克尔的头疼得越发厉害，眉头紧皱，好像在梦里也不得安稳，而他除了紧握对方的手什么也做不了，男人断断续续地叫他的名字，也不知道到底有几分清醒。好不容易迷迷糊糊捱到早晨，他先起床给艾力酷添了猫粮，小猫仿佛要安慰他一般舔了舔他的手背，查尔斯把它抱到床上去陪迈克尔，然后就打算去做点吃的，打开冰箱才发现里面差不多什么都没剩下。

“迈克尔，我去买点东西，”查尔斯又折回卧室，这时迈克尔似乎是刚刚醒，他俯下身去轻轻吻了一下男人的额头，尽量放轻语气，“别担心，我马上就回来。”

“查尔斯……？”

男人还没完全清醒，伸出手来想摸摸他的脸，又好像有些不确定。查尔斯研究逆行性健忘的时候看到过这种症状，这是失忆前后的记忆有偏差所导致的，这说明迈克尔开始回想起之前的事情了。

那个酒吧一定就是突破口。

“是我，没事的——你一定马上就能想起来的，无论你是谁，你都不是一个人。在家等我回来，好吗？”

他给了男人一个令人安心的笑容，给他拉了拉被子，还细心地替男人关好了卧室的门，没有看到对方在他离开之后慢慢闭起了眼睛。

此时的查尔斯还没想到，他那句话最终没能实现。在他打算做点更好的东西而绕路去了一个稍远的超市、因此多耽搁了几十分钟才回到家之后，等在家里的不是迈克尔，而是一个完全不认识的男人，正坐在客厅的沙发上看着报纸，旁边站着两个穿着黑西装、看起来像是保镖一样的壮汉，迈克尔却没了踪影。艾力酷尾巴上的毛都炸了起来，弓起背，贴着墙角警惕地盯着他们。

“你好，我是阿扎塞尔。”男人开始自我介绍，就像是在自己家里一般，甚至都没有起身，还对着他做了一个“请坐”的手势，也不管查尔斯现在脸上的表情有多难看。“查尔斯，对吧？这段时间承蒙你对他的照顾了。”

“你怎么进来的？迈克尔——他呢？”

查尔斯脑袋里出现了千百种可能，是昨天路过那个酒吧的关系吗？他们是不是迈克尔的同伴？——或者是最糟糕的情况，他们就是害得迈克尔受伤失血倒在他家楼下的罪魁祸首。教授没有坐下来，只是慢慢往后退，他用来防身的枪在厨房里，眼前的几个人怎么看都来意不善，对方是怎么进入他家并带走迈克尔的？

“迈克尔？……好吧。”男人抬起手，双手举起，做了一个自己并没有敌意的手势，查尔斯注意到他手臂上有一片红色的纹身，“如果你现在叫他迈克尔。放心，我们没有恶意，我认识迈克尔，我是来接他回家的。”

“你们是在‘Brotherhood of Mutants’外面看见他的吗？”查尔斯没想到自己可以冷静下来得这么快，迈克尔不知所踪，他一定不能先慌了阵脚。

“什么？不是。”阿扎塞尔好像没想到查尔斯会这么问，“他去过那里吗？是他自己联系我们的。他失踪了很久，是时候该回来了。”

查尔斯终于摸到了厨房的门，听到这句话一下子愣住了。

“他想起来了吗？”查尔斯的声音不知道是焦急还是开心，他顾不得再去拿枪，几乎是一秒钟就冲到了阿扎塞尔面前，“他的状况怎么样？现在在哪里？”

对比教授着急地咬着嘴唇的样子，男人只是不紧不慢地从怀里掏出一本支票，从上面撕下了一页，放到了面前的茶几上：“他主动联系了我们，我想这应该说明他的记忆已经恢复了。他很安全，只是回到了他应该在的地方。为了报答你这段时间的辛苦，你可以在这张空白支票上填上任何想要的数字，这是你应得的。”

“我不相信你。我要见他。”查尔斯不为所动，直截了当地说，“他不可能就这么一声不吭就走了。”

阿扎塞尔轻笑一声，对他摇摇头：“你该不会以为是我们胁迫他或者强行带走他的吧？你还真是……不了解他。先不说有没有人能打得过他，我能坐在你的沙发上、还知道你的名字这一点还不够说明问题吗？”他故意顿了顿，“他是自愿走的，查尔斯，趁你回来之前。也许你觉得你们的这段时间改变了什么，相信我，并不是这样的。他不是你的‘迈克尔’，给你留下支票已经仁至义尽，恕我直言，大学教授和我们并不是同一个世界的人。别把事情搞复杂了，好吗？就当做是赚了一笔外快。”

这番话像是重锤一般敲击着查尔斯的心。他不是没想过这一点，但昨天还牵着他和他一起吃甜甜圈的迈克尔不可能会如此绝情地不告而别，连一个解释都不给他，这个人怎么能说他们在一起的这段时间是毫无意义的？

“我要见他。”查尔斯重复道。

“他没时间见你，他有更重要的事情要去做，这就是我留下来的原因。”

阿扎塞尔将支票压在茶几的装饰花瓶底下，站起身来，拍了拍他的肩膀：“为了你自身的安全着想，拿了钱，忘记这段时间见过他的事情吧。查尔斯·泽维尔教授。”

查尔斯没有回答，他的思维就像是一个转不动的风箱，好像隔着一层障碍物，但是他拿不出来。原来一个人的大脑真的可以在一秒钟之内完全空白，不安、担心、愤怒、伤心一瞬间涌进他的脑海，心脏的血管仿佛都被堵住了，太阳穴突突地跳，他不知道自己有没有在这几个陌生人的眼前流下泪来，他甚至说不出话，他内心知道，男人说的一切都可能是真的。如果迈克尔不是自愿的，他总有办法给自己留下一些讯息，但查尔斯什么都没有看到。

对迈克尔来说，两人相处的这段时间只是一个意外和交易吗？只需要留下钱就可以一笔勾销？

等他回过神来，身边只有艾力酷，小猫靠着他，想舔他的脸。他都不知道那些男人是什么时候走的。

房间里已经完全没有了另一个人的气息，就像他没来之前一样干净。

“妈的，我再也不帮你做这样的事了。”阿扎塞尔打开车门钻进车里，咬牙切齿地对里面的人说，“对着那张脸说出这些话还真是不容易，也许我应该去当一个演员。”

车里的男人没有接话，只是沉默着垂下眼睑，轻轻挥手示意司机开车。车子发动，查尔斯的公寓渐行渐远，直至在后视镜里完全消失。

“他是个混蛋。”

“他是。”

一切好像都回到了正轨，查尔斯又过上了之前按部就班的生活，一切好像没什么不同，教授按时上课下课，待在实验室里，只是围绕在他身边的快乐气息完全消失了。

他在人前完全没有表现出来，只有汉克偶尔给他送零食过来会看到他发红的眼眶和通红的鼻头，而在这种时候教授才会抽着鼻子对自己的好友骂上一句。

“你知道，我去找过他。”这天他破天荒的接着说了下去，但眼睛还是盯着电脑屏幕，就好像只是随口提起昨天晚上吃过什么，“但是那间酒吧还是根本就没开，他也完全没有再回来找过我。我应该在支票上填上一个天文数字让他破产。”

汉克默默给查尔斯的咖啡里又加了一勺糖和一个奶杯，将它放到了教授的办公桌上：“喝了它吧。你要是心情不好，我们……”

汉克的话被一阵敲门声打断，查尔斯刚说了“请进”，一个有些中年发福的男人就打开门走了进来，是生物学院的学院长。

“查尔斯——啊，刚好，汉克也在。你怎么了，鼻子那么红，生病了吗？”

“没事，有点感冒而已。”查尔斯回答，起身给学院长拉出一个椅子。

“你小心一些，最近天气变化太快了，是不是？”学院长关心地拍拍他的背，话锋一转，声音里满是欣喜，“我是想说——我们学院新的多功能实验室落成了。你们记得吧？就是基诺沙工业捐赠的那个。虽然我完全不知道他为什么不捐给工学院而捐给生物学院，这可是很大一笔钱……管他呢，总之我们添了很多新设备。这周五是落成庆祝酒会，我来给你们送邀请函——”

“咣啷！”

汉克不知道听到了什么，直接打翻了手上的咖啡杯。他一边道歉一边手忙脚乱地抽出纸巾擦着自己的衬衫，脸都被咖啡呛红了：“对不起，我没事——呃，我很高兴，我是说，我终于不用担心我的鱼被野猫吃掉了。”

“以后再也不会有野猫的问题了！时间是这周五，捐赠人也会来。”学院长看起来很高兴，但房间里剩下的两个人一个欲言又止一个兴趣缺缺，没人接他的话。

“捐赠人是基诺沙工业的那个——我听说这家公司有些产业是灰色的。”过了几秒钟，汉克还是开口了，“他会来吗？”

“他给我们捐实验室，也是有一颗慈善的心嘛。这反正是一件好事。”学院长无所谓地摇摇手，“我只在给他送设备清单的时候见过他一面，他当时看都没看就全部签了。不过我觉得他长得有点像一个男演员——嗯，就是演《X战警》里反派的那个——叫什么名字……我对这些超级英雄电影不太熟……啊，是万磁王。”

又是“咣啷”一声，这次轮到查尔斯打翻了自己的那杯咖啡。

“他叫什么名字？”查尔斯甚至都顾不上扶起桌上的咖啡杯，褐色的液体沾湿了他的衬衫也不在意，起身的动作把学院长吓了一大跳。

“你们今天都怎么了，不至于高兴成这样吧？”

“学院长，可以告诉我捐赠人的名字吗？”

“可以啊。”可怜的学院长开始觉得自己已经搞不懂这些年轻一辈的教授都在想些什么，他不明白这有什么不能说的，“你先把咖啡擦了，否则你的电脑可能要报废了——”

“他的名字是艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”


	6. Chapter 6

7.

查尔斯本来不是很喜欢这样的社交场合，不过不喜欢归不喜欢，并不代表他不擅长。实际上，只要他愿意，年轻的教授的确可以在任何场合都成为最受欢迎的那一个——不过就一场生物学院实验室落成的庆祝酒会来说，他好像有些用力过了头。

“查尔斯，再不过去我们就要迟到了。”汉克看着自己的好友不知道是第几次拐进卫生间盯着镜子整理衣领，瞟了瞟手表，出声提醒道。

“就来。”教授显得有些焦虑，又一次拍了拍肩膀上不存在的灰尘，将外套拉得平平整整，深吸了一口气。他今天穿着一件淡灰色的小西装，这个颜色和他的香芋色内搭很搭配，配上仔细梳理过的半长棕色卷发，让他整个人看起来既温柔又知性。查尔斯最后又仔仔细细地整理了发型，才跟着好友再次回到外场；汉克说的没错，外场的签到处已经没剩下几个人，大厅里的灯也全部亮了起来，查尔斯往里面看了看，没看到那个熟悉的身影。

“我觉得那也不一定是他，那个艾瑞克·兰谢尔——”汉克手里拿着签到表，表情有点担心，他看了查尔斯一眼，又接着说，“答应我，就算他真的是，你也不能打他的脸。”

“我没有想要打他。”

“你现在就是一脸会这么干的表情。”

教授没再反驳，他看着他的那一张签到表，最上面就是捐赠人的名字。他完全没有被汉克的“那可能不是艾瑞克”这个说法宽慰，那两个单词的笔迹和厨房里贴着的“查尔斯不喜欢胡萝卜”一模一样。查尔斯觉得心里沉甸甸的，细长笔迹的任何一个笔锋都好像充满了嘲讽。

“好吧，我可能真的会这么做。”教授咬牙切齿地补充道。

话是这么说，但查尔斯就算想把这句话付诸实践也找不到机会，因为神秘的捐赠人直到酒会开始都没有出现。教授彻底没了再和其他人寒暄的心情，只是借口身体不适在旁边喝闷酒，汉克也被学院长拉走——生物学院最年轻的两个教授起码得有一个去撑撑门面。

所以查尔斯干脆跑到外面的走廊上去吹风，酒会的热烈气氛让他莫名感到烦躁。他从来没有这样过，他悄悄想过很多种可能，但还是根本搞不懂迈克尔……那个艾瑞克·兰谢尔到底想要干什么。先是让自己喜欢上他，再一声不吭地离开，又跑来参加什么酒会，还不知道是什么时候给自己的学院捐了一个实验室。

这些疑问堵在他的心口，教授第一次觉得碰到了没办法解决的难题，他又猛喝了一口手里的酒，抹了一把脸，决定去室外透透气。查尔斯正心烦意乱，走得又快又急，拐过拐角的时候没注意前面的路，迎面和一个金发的女人撞了个满怀，对方手上的东西掉了一地。

“我的天，对不起，我没看到……”他一边手忙脚乱地蹲下来帮着对方收拾从手包里掉出来的口红和补妆镜一边道歉，还好他刚才喝完了手里的酒，否则这下两个人的衣服都该报废了，“你没事吧？”

听到他的声音，穿着蓝色礼服的女人这才抬起头来，盯着他看了几秒，好像有些吃惊：“查尔斯……啊，我没事，谢谢你。”

“我们认识吗？”听到对方叫了自己的名字，查尔斯努力回想着在哪里见过她，却一点也想不起来。

“呃，你的名字和照片在生物学院的主页上。”女人说，不自然地撩了撩头发。

查尔斯还没来得及想他的照片到底在主页的哪个角落，就被身后传来的声音打断了思考。汉克站在他们身后，听得出来有些喘：“查尔斯，你怎么在外面？我找你好久了，致辞马上就要开始了……这是？”他的眼神在女人和查尔斯之间来回转了几转，感觉有点搞不清楚状况。

“没什么。只是看起来再不过去我就要迟到了。”金发女人快速扫了一眼汉克，又抬起手腕看了看精巧的女式手表，“能请你们带我去会场吗？”

这个小插曲并没能拯救查尔斯的心情。他们把女人带到会场，她马上就被学院长迎走了，查尔斯听见学院长叫她“达克霍姆小姐”，看样子是基诺沙工业的什么重要人物。不过他没有余力关心别的，他现在脑子里都被别的事情所占满了——接下来就是捐赠人致辞，他一整晚都在等这个——但他突然有想逃跑的冲动。见到那个人又能怎么样呢？他总不能真的在众目睽睽之下冲上去给他一拳，他也不想像一个怨夫一样在酒会之后抓着对方的衣领问他为什么抛弃自己。

年轻的教授还没胡思乱想多久，他就看到那个无比熟悉的身影从门口走了进来，臂弯里很亲密地挽着一个年轻漂亮的女人。对方穿着笔挺合身的黑色西装，还是和跟查尔斯在一起时候那样英俊，只是头发被一丝不苟、服服帖帖的梳了上去，不再是早上起来乱糟糟的模样。男人随意地扫了一眼会场，看到查尔斯，又冷淡地别开眼睛，整个人的气质都完全变了：这不是他的迈克尔。

艾瑞克和金发女人笑着交谈，还搂着对方的腰，贴心地低下头去听对方讲话，任谁看了都会马上明白过来两人之间的特殊关系。查尔斯这时才把眼睛从男人身上转到他的女伴这边，她就是自己刚才撞倒的那个女孩子。

好了，现在他明白了。查尔斯胸闷地喘不过气来，生物学院的主页上根本没有他的照片，她会认识自己的唯一原因一定是艾瑞克曾经告诉过她，也许是为了求得女朋友的原谅——在受伤失去记忆的时候不小心和一个男人搞在一起不是什么光彩的事情，等一切回到正轨，艾瑞克当然要坦白并且改正错误。而善良的女朋友也会原谅好不容易回来的恋人……

真的太可笑了。查尔斯在这一刻觉得今天在家里犹豫了两个小时、换了几十件外套才出门的自己真的是世界上最可笑的人。他趁汉克离开去拿酒的时候跑了出来，再待下去他一定会窒息的；他一辈子都不想再见到艾瑞克了。他回去要把所有东西都换掉，把有那个男人痕迹的地方都清洗一遍，他要把他从自己脑子里删除。

没什么大不了的，查尔斯·泽维尔。是你自己不听汉克的劝告，是你自己擅自决定要沦陷进去，一切都是活该。

教授不知道自己是怎么回家的，他大概是硬生生地走了几个街区，然后拐进了和迈克尔——艾瑞克一起去过的那个便利店，拿了一篮子以前绝对不会买的高度数啤酒，又面无表情地去结了帐。还好今天收银台里站着的是别人，他现在真的不想再碰到任何和艾瑞克有关的事情了。

查尔斯就这么提着一整袋瓶瓶罐罐，晃晃悠悠地上楼，拿钥匙的手对了好几次才对准了钥匙孔。他一般不喜欢喝啤酒，但他今天需要一些东西来麻痹他的脑子。

艾力酷跑过来蹭了蹭他的脚，喵喵叫了两声，又跑到门口蹲了下来，睁着绿色的眼睛盯着门口，还用爪子一直挠门。

“没有别人了，艾力酷。”

查尔斯的酒量真的不怎么样，只喝了几瓶就感到眼前就看不清东西了。一些模糊的光影在他脑袋里重重叠叠，他勉强撑着桌子站起身来，想走到门口去把艾力酷抱回来，但刚站起来就一阵天旋地转，手一滑，脚下不稳，摔倒在了桌边的地板上。

“他走了。”金发女郎带着甜美的笑容，挽住男人的手臂，轻轻在对方耳边说了一句。

“我知道。”

“他好像很难过。”

“我看得出来。”

“他今晚打扮得很好看不是吗，要不是这酒会开在大学里，会有人排着队去和他搭讪的。”

“……我长着眼睛。”

“是吗？我还以为你没有。”

瑞文·达克霍姆在心里翻了一个大大的白眼，艾瑞克全程都在刻意回避那个人的目光，但其实眼角的余光简直恨不得把对方盯出一个窟窿。

“你现在追出去还来得及，这真的有点过了。我看你现在装得漠不关心，心里根本急得要死。真不知道我干嘛要帮你演这场戏，我男朋友也在会场里呢！”

“因为我给你发工资。”艾瑞克并不反驳，表情还是绷得一脸淡漠，但瑞雯能感到他手心在出汗。

“而且你也和我一样，不想再一次让他陷入危险之中。”

“所以你现在让他心碎了，反正你也不是第一次这样做，但你这样做之后一件好事都没有。”瑞雯毫不留情地指出，“你真该想想自己为什么会受那么重的伤倒在他家楼下，要不是他选择求助汉克……”

“不会再有下一次。”艾瑞克打断她，沉着声音说，“我不会再见查尔斯了。”

查尔斯从自己家的地板上醒来，觉得头痛欲裂，艾力酷急得在旁边一直舔他的脸，看来他是撞到头之后短暂的晕了过去。仿佛蒙着眼睛的幕布终于被拉开，一些本来已经被锁住的记忆突然回到了他的脑海，他慢慢坐起身来，扶着桌角大口喘气。

酒精和撞击，很好。他什么都想起来了。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔，他冷冷地想，他一定得照着那个男人的脸上来一拳。

楼下的后巷不是他们第一次见面，他们认识对方比这要早得多。

他根本早就和这个混蛋纠缠不清不知道多久了！


	7. Chapter 7

8.

夜晚的Brotherhood of Mutants通常都很热闹，你永远搞不懂为什么白天连个人影都见不到的酒吧一入夜就能冒出那么多人，好像人类也是夜行动物的一种似的。瑞雯拨开门帘，随意拿了一杯吧台上放着的酒，瞟了一眼酒保身后的酒柜，上面放着的不是酒瓶，而是各式各样的枪，酒保正在柜台里将那些枪每一把都擦得铮亮。

“我每次进来都不习惯。”她身后的汉克打了一个寒噤，扶了扶鼻子上的眼镜，“说真的，瑞雯，你老板不但表情凶，审美也有问题。”

“他脸就是那样，你是没看到他和查尔斯吵架的那些时候——哦，你很快就能见到了，”瑞雯往人群里一看，发现他们通常坐的那个卡座上已经坐了人，“查尔斯喝那杯酒就表示他们大概又分手了。”

“哦，查尔斯，这次又怎么了？你打算艾瑞克分手多久，我好先离他远点。”瑞雯拉着汉克大剌剌地坐到了查尔斯对面，有着蓝色眼睛的男人手里捏着酒杯，皱起眉头，靠在沙发上，眼角因为酒精而有些发红。

“就是老一套，他的做法太激进，我不同意他总是想把人打包沉到大西洋里面去，我们的仇家已经够多了。我这次彻底和他分手了，永远。”

“好的，永远。”瑞雯漫不经心地回答，“这就是我不找‘这边’的人谈恋爱的原因，总是打打杀杀的。”

“我也没想到你能找到一个哥大的教授。嗨，汉克，你看起来比第一次进Brotherhood of Mutants的时候好多了，没想到你的接受能力那么强，怪不得瑞雯会喜欢你。”查尔斯明显不太想再提某个混蛋，他把酒杯放下，换上了一个有些可爱的笑容，“我其实还挺想试试去当一个教授的，我还有学位——要不是已经入了这一行，我觉得讲台也不错。”

“你会是一个好教授，查尔斯，你的几个点子帮助我解决了不少实验上的瓶颈。”汉克真诚地说，“你如果不干黑帮，真的可以试试当一个教授。”

“我们不是‘黑帮’，汉克……打住，我不想听你们又开始讨论什么基因的问题。”

“不管是不是，对我来说，瑞雯就是瑞雯。”

“你们真是挺可爱的一对，不过能照顾一下我这个刚分手的人的心情吗？”查尔斯捂住眼睛表示抗议，“看来我真的应该退休去当一个教授试试看了。”

“你要去当什么，教授？基诺沙的左膀右臂居然向往如此无聊的职业吗？”

一个身形高大的男子抬着酒杯站定在他们的卡座前，查尔斯刚看清来人就又皱紧了眉头。这是查尔斯现在最不想打交道的人之一，特别是在他和艾瑞克刚刚给对方下了一个绊子并且吞并了对方一部分势力的情况下——男人有一个厉害的外号，因为本来的名字太拗口，几乎所有人都只以外号称呼他。

“天启。”他不动声色地往后挪了挪，不确定对方到底听到了多少他们的话，“我不知道你还会来Brotherhood of Mutants。”

男人摆摆手，不置可否地抿了两口酒。查尔斯确定对方知道他们做的事情，就是因为这样，他才觉得这不是个好兆头。

“瑞雯，你和汉克为什么不去给天启再拿杯其他的酒呢？看来他手上的这杯不是很合胃口。”当气氛由沉默转变为剑拔弩张的时候，查尔斯适时地提醒道。汉克是一个普通人，他不能让他卷进这边的纠纷里。

“我不得不说，这里的酒真的很难喝。”天启没有阻止两个人离开，他对其他人的去留并没有多少兴趣，把杯子轻轻一偏，剩下的酒液在查尔斯面前被倒在地板上，连他的裤脚上也溅到了几滴。

“你不如告诉艾瑞克·兰谢尔，他的品味真的糟糕透了。”天启顿了一顿，“在你和他上床的时候？”

这就是明晃晃地挑衅了。很不巧，现在查尔斯非常不想听到那个人的名字。

“这个忙我可帮不了，我已经和他分手了。”他轻描淡写地说，“如果你真的那么想给他建议，我可以把他的电话号码给你。”

“哦——”这次天启拖长了音调，饶有兴趣地打量了一下查尔斯，“这么说，艾瑞克不再会庇护你了？”

作为一个大半个身子都浸在灰色地带里挺多年的人，查尔斯·泽维尔知道自己有许多的仇家，特别是和艾瑞克在一起之后，他没少做会和别人结下梁子的事情。不过即使是这样，报应也来得太快了些。

天启的威胁还在他耳畔，当他不再和艾瑞克有什么特殊关系，这就意味着想要找他麻烦的人少了一大顾忌，他本来想回家收拾点东西就跑路，还要把他和艾瑞克一起养过的小猫先拜托给瑞雯，然后出去藏一段时间——他绝对不想回去找那个混蛋，他说了要和他永远分手的。

但他没想到，他刚拐进通往自己新搬进去的房子的后巷，就发现身后有人跟踪。为了掩人耳目，查尔斯并不打算走正门，而是选择从后面的消防楼梯上去，现在看起来这反而是给对方提供了方便。他越跑越快，身后的影子也越追越紧，他马上决定绕到大路上甩掉对方，却在拐角处被一个黑洞洞的枪口指着脑门，硬生生地被逼进了脏兮兮的后巷深处。

“你猜猜你的尸体要过几天才会被人发现？”即将完成任务的杀手看起来心情不错，能杀掉查尔斯·泽维尔的确很让人愉悦，他的枪口从查尔斯的脑门移到了眉心，“希望在老鼠把你漂亮的蓝眼睛吃掉之前吧。”

前后包抄，这不是很容易脱身的情况。查尔斯眼神一沉，快速蹲下，拉住对方的手腕反手用力，随着腕骨断裂的轻响，他把对方的手腕折成了不可思议的弧度，并且就着这个姿势向后一甩枪口，打到了身后影子的膝盖上，然后回身拿住枪把，抵住了五秒前还用枪指着他的杀手的太阳穴。

“我不想被老鼠吃。你就当作没找到我，行吗？”

他的话不带威胁，甚至还有些商量的语气，但就是这样听起来才让人害怕。

“你以为只有我们吗？”杀手的声音因为查尔斯勒住他的嗓子而显得有些嘶哑，“想找你麻烦的人太多了，没了‘那一位’的庇护——”

他停住了声，一个红点突然出现在他肚子上，然后慢慢上移，最终指向了查尔斯的脸。

是狙击手！冷汗瞬间浸透了查尔斯的背，他还没来得及动作，一声消过音的枪响就从他耳后划过，一个黑色的人影从对面的屋顶上掉了下来，像一个破布口袋一样栽到了地面上。

“谁说分手了你们就可以动他了？”

查尔斯自己都搞不清楚他这时候想不想听到这个声音。他慢慢转过身，看见艾瑞克·兰谢尔——他已经分手一段时间的前男友，像没事人一样站在他面前，他用余光看见阿扎塞尔正在艾瑞克身后擦着瞄准镜，然后把那把枪递到了男人手上。

“艾瑞克，别——”

男人一抬手，干净利落地给查尔斯勒住的那个杀手的脑门上开了一个洞。杀手的身子一下子软了下去，查尔斯抬不住，被带着向前一个踉跄，艾瑞克直接伸手想把他捞到怀里，但却被他一把拍开：“你又杀人了！你现在知道有多少人想要你的命了吗？”

“他想杀你，你以为我会眼睁睁看着——”

艾瑞克的话没能说完，这不是一个吵架的好时机。刚才被查尔斯打中膝盖的影子躲进阴影里，见同伴被杀，挣扎着举起枪口，对准了艾瑞克的后背，男人背对着他，丝毫没有觉察到身后的危险。

子弹射出的轨迹在查尔斯看起来就像是慢动作，他几乎是下意识地挡在了艾瑞克的面前，剧痛和血腥味一起向他袭来——他最后记得的，只是那个黑黝黝的枪口和艾瑞克在他耳边耳边吼出的那声“查尔斯！”

琴·格雷作为基诺沙的特聘医学顾问，对这种深夜有人满身是血的被送到她的诊所来已经是见怪不怪，但这个人如果是查尔斯·泽维尔，而且艾瑞克还跟在旁边的话，那就又是另一回事了。

她从没见过艾瑞克这个样子，从没怕过什么的男人把查尔斯交给自己的时候连指尖都在发抖。

“子弹嵌在了他的颅骨里，我已经把它取出来了，但这还是会对查尔斯的大脑产生一些损伤。”琴斟酌着字句，“他应该会忘记一些事情……甚至可能会不记得你。”

“除此之外呢？”艾瑞克小心地往手术室里张望，声音哑得不成样子。

“行动力会受影响，身手恢复不到从前的状态了。”

艾瑞克沉默了下来。琴觉得过了一个世纪那样长，男人才终于再次开口：“你有心理催眠师的本事，对吧？”

当教授是查尔斯一直想干的事情，艾瑞克一直觉得比起枪支，查尔斯还是更适合拿钢笔。而且查尔斯一向是很擅长说话的——虽然艾瑞克不愿意承认，不过这是褒义。他们在一起的时候自己没少被查尔斯的伶牙俐齿气到爆炸，就连最后分手那天也是一样。即使是分了手，他当然也是知道查尔斯每天到底干了些什么，他强迫自己不要太关注那个放了狠话说要和他彻底分手的前男友，所以当他从瑞雯那里得到消息赶过去的时候，查尔斯已经被人包围起来了。

也许就让查尔斯去当一个大学教授也是不错的选择，琴的催眠的确很有效，查尔斯完全忘记了身为基诺沙老大左膀右臂的时候发生过的事情，只记得自己是哥大的一个教授。在哥大给他谋一个教授的职位也很简单，艾瑞克给他们捐了一个很贵的实验室，而且查尔斯的确也有相应的资格，要不是当年因为爱上了艾瑞克而被拐进了“黑道”……他估计已经快能拿到诺贝尔奖了。

忘了艾瑞克的查尔斯一切都过得不错，瑞雯的那个男朋友和他在同一个学院，会偶尔报告一下他的近况，听说学生们也都很喜欢他。男人完全变成了一个温文尔雅的大学教授，和汉克成了最好的朋友，生活规律，偶尔去便利店买点东西自己回家做，完全就是一个普通人的模样。

这很好，查尔斯完全脱离了那些血和火，只要艾瑞克能忍住不出现在他面前——这很难，这简直是艾瑞克做过最难的一件事。杀伐果断、叱诧风云的基诺沙老大，此刻正窝在查尔斯公寓楼的后巷里，可怜巴巴地看着那扇还没有亮起来的窗户。他只能从汉克那里得到一点点查尔斯的消息，但其实艾瑞克没事（即使是有事）就会到查尔斯的公寓楼下看看，等到查尔斯回家之后才放心离去。

他也不知道自己在看什么，在他原先的预想中，他们一辈子都不会再有交集。前段时间他把和查尔斯一起养的小猫——查尔斯给它取名叫“艾力酷”，说是因为他们眼睛颜色很像——带过来放到了楼下，而小猫顺利地被查尔斯捡回去养了。不管艾瑞克愿不愿意承认，他还是想留点什么痕迹在查尔斯身边，一想到那个人身边一点自己的气息都没有，他就不是很开心。

他真的很想查尔斯。

可今天好像太晚了，汉克提到过今天查尔斯要做实验吗？还是他和其他人出去了……艾瑞克眉头一皱，他拒绝去想查尔斯和其他男人约会的情景，那让他的胃都缩成了一团。基诺沙的老大在后巷里来回踱步，脑子里乱乱的，比平时晚了十秒钟才发现身后有人靠近。

他来得实在是太频繁，甚至每天都来，而且是一个人，如此规律的单独行程对于艾瑞克这样有不少仇家的人来说是致命的。对方显然不是省油的灯，他们在阴暗的后巷缠斗了几回合，他身上中了几处枪伤，一颗子弹贴着他的太阳穴擦了过去，血流下来糊住了他的眼睛。不过偷袭者也没有占到便宜，对方见无法得手，在引起骚动之前干脆地撤退了，但艾瑞克保证他受的伤比自己要严重得多。

他实在是流了太多的血，眼前已经开始模糊一片，当他终于支撑不住倒在查尔斯家楼下失去记忆之前，他好像看到了自己一直在等的那个人。


	8. Chapter 8

9.

汉克·麦考伊一大早就受到了惊吓。这并不是第一次了，要真的算起来，这已经是他的第三次和查尔斯有关的“意外之喜”。不过在惊吓到来之前，他的好朋友拿着咖啡和甜甜圈走进来的时候，他还在无知无觉地戳着手机。

这一整个周末他都打不通查尔斯的电话，去了一趟对方家里也没人应门，他想瑞雯和她老板的办法还是有些太过火了。说实话，他和自己女朋友的老板不是特别熟——艾瑞克在查尔斯受伤的那天晚上一脸郑重地拜托他照顾查尔斯，这是他的第一次惊吓，他从来不知道艾瑞克这种——“黑帮”——也有求人的时候。不过他当然会答应的，他真心把查尔斯当作朋友，不希望他再受到伤害。一切还算顺利，查尔斯完美地融入了普通人的生活，还成为了最受学生们欢迎的教授，不知道艾瑞克怎么想，这让瑞雯和他都感到安心了不少。

而第二次惊吓就要恐怖得多。查尔斯给他打电话说自己家楼下倒着一个受枪伤的人，等汉克赶过去一看，捂着肚子满手是血的人居然是艾瑞克，他当时真的魂都快被吓飞了。这是什么事啊！？还好查尔斯一心只关心伤者的情况，没发现他的异样，他趁查尔斯给男人清洁伤口时赶快给瑞雯打电话，显然瑞雯也没搞清楚情况，两分钟后，他们决定让艾瑞克暂时待在那里。要杀他的人绝对想不到艾瑞克会在一个“平民”家里，这比冒险把艾瑞克带走要安全得多，而且查尔斯明显一副“要照顾伤员”的样子，瑞雯还教他怎么演戏骗过查尔斯，天知道汉克在装模作样地劝查尔斯去报警和让他把艾瑞克弄走的时候心里都在狂冒冷汗。

等艾瑞克醒过来自己会想办法的。他和瑞雯本来这么认为，万万没想到，艾瑞克居然也失忆了！还好他还记得不能报警，但这就意味着他们更加不能轻举妄动，只能不动声色地提醒查尔斯应该尽快让他恢复记忆，然后，理所当然的，也是他们担心的——这两个人又搞到一起去了。目睹这一切的汉克居然还觉得有些可爱，他从没见过查尔斯那么高兴的样子，就没有义正言辞地横加阻止，虽然他后来被瑞雯骂了一顿，以至于在事情变得难以收拾之后只能同意自己的女朋友去扮演艾瑞克的对象。

反正一切都乱套了，查尔斯这一次是真的很伤心。

“嗨，汉克，瑞雯还好吗？”

周一一早，他正在给瑞雯发信息，然后就听到有人这么问道。

“嗯，挺好的，就是……”他随口回答，然后过了几秒钟才发现不对劲，差点没从椅子上掉下来，“查、查尔斯！？”

“是我。”带着温和笑容的教授坐到了汉克对面，咬了一口甜甜圈，“早上好。”

“你……呃……”汉克的脸色简直精彩到不行，刚才查尔斯是问了“瑞雯”吗？

“嗯，我想应该挺好的吧？周五看她气色还不错，蓝色礼服也很漂亮。”

“你……你想起来了？”汉克试探着问，查尔斯把喝空了的咖啡杯捏扁，什么都没说。

“这都是艾瑞克的主意！”他现在知道为什么查尔斯能在道上混那么久了，明明笑得温温柔柔，但就是让人感觉有一股寒气吹在后脖子上。

查尔斯把最后一口甜甜圈吃下去，拍拍手，站起身来：“我想也是。汉克，今天帮我代两节课。”

阿门，艾瑞克。在查尔斯离开房间以后，汉克在胸前画了一个十字。

查尔斯当然知道要去哪里找艾瑞克。他来到吉诺莎工业的大楼外面，明目张胆地往里面走，完全没人拦他，保安甚至还给他开门按了电梯，按到了总裁室所在的楼层。教授面无表情地用指纹打开总裁室，拉开门，那个罪魁祸首正坐在桌前不知道在看什么，听到开门的声音抬起了头。

“好久不见，艾瑞克。”查尔斯捏捏指骨，大步走过去，拉过艾瑞克的领子，就结结实实地给了他一拳——脸上。

艾瑞克好像一瞬间被打懵了，愣了两秒钟才转过头来，用手背擦了擦嘴角，眯起眼睛看向闯进房间的不速之客：“你怎么在这？”

“你再敢说不认识我试试看。”查尔斯甩甩手，放开了男人的领子，“我都想起来了，你也是吧？还要接着过家家吗？”

现在面前的不是和他单纯甜蜜谈恋爱的迈克尔，而是互相纠缠、剪不断关系的艾瑞克，他们中间有太多的东西，可能永远都理不清楚了。

“既然想起来了，你就该知道我们已经分手了，而且你提出来的。”艾瑞克淡淡地看了看手背上淡淡的血迹，“分手了你就不该再来这里。”

“你为什么倒在我家楼下？”查尔斯毫不示弱，双手撑着桌面探过身去，“你是不是让琴给我下催眠暗示了，还捐了一个实验室？”

“你管不着我怎么花钱。”艾瑞克避过了他前两个问题，“回去当你的教授，别再来找我了，我们已经没关系了。”

很好、很好。查尔斯干笑了两声，这样的场景简直太熟悉了，他们就是这样，总是为一些事情吵来吵去，没完没了，而且谁也不愿意让步。

“好吧。”出乎艾瑞克的意料，查尔斯并没有再多说什么，干脆地就答应了他的要求。

“你最好是记住你刚才说的话。”

没人知道查尔斯在打什么主意。只要他不愿意，别人就很难知道他的想法，只不过之前被他这么对付的都是敌人。教授径直回了家，在家里待了一整天，等天黑下来以后换了一套泡吧的装扮出了门——不得不说他那件能露出一点锁骨的衬衫选得非常好，再加上一条能勾勒出挺翘屁股轮廓的裤子——完全就是一副“想要一夜情”的样子。虽然很难说有人会想在周一的晚上寻找艳遇，但查尔斯总是钓到那么一两个。

他下楼的时候看到有一辆黑色的车停在公寓楼门口，是没见过的牌照，防窥贴膜将玻璃窗挡得严严实实。查尔斯在心里翻了一个白眼，像没看到一般绕了过去，然后拦下一辆出租车，在上去之前故意对着那辆车的挡风玻璃解开了一颗衬衫纽扣。

“找一家最热闹的酒吧。”他打开后车窗，把头发向后捋了捋，手搭在车窗上，对司机说。

纽约的出租车司机对这种要求并不陌生，查尔斯马上就到达了他的目的地。他推开门，音乐裹着荷尔蒙的味道扑面而来，查尔斯随便找了个吧台的空位坐了上去，要了一杯酒，接着又解开一颗纽扣——现在他的领口已经够低了，在暧昧的灯光下足够引人遐想更下面的风光，配上那双碰了酒精就变得湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，他全身上下都散发着一股邀请的意味。

“你一个人？”很快有一个男人来搭讪，对方的眼神在他的领口转了两转，“介意我再给你买一杯酒吗？”

“当然不介意了。”查尔斯露出他那种招牌的、带着一点点酒气的微笑，“我可以喝下一个酒柱。”

男人了然地点头，他面前的这个蓝眼睛小个子明显很擅于调情，而且今晚不想回家。他趁着给对方递酒的机会靠得更近了一些，还把手搭在了对方的手背上，他今晚的对象不但没拒绝，甚至还故意伸出舌头舔了舔过分红润的嘴唇，男人想大概喝完这杯酒他就能把人带走了——如果不是有人猛地拍掉了他想摸上对方脸颊的手的话。

“别碰他。”

“干什么？你眼睛不好吗，他有人了！”男人啧了一声，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼想要横插一杠的坏事者，“你什么毛病？”

“我说，别碰他。你是哪个单词听不懂？”不速之客眉头皱得能杀死苍蝇，脸色非常难看。

“老兄，规则不是这么玩的——等一下、你们俩什么关系？”

男人发现刚才正和他调情的对象对这个插曲无动于衷，甚至还一口气喝完了杯子里的酒，就算是再搞不清状况的人也能看出一点不对劲：“你们他妈的认识？”

“我是他男朋友。说得够清楚了吗？”

“操，你们两个是不是脑袋有问题？”男人觉得自己被戏弄了，刚想发难，不速之客在桌子上拍了一张大钞，然后然后拉起刚才被他护在身后的人就要走。

“对不起，算我请你的。”那个蓝眼睛小个子对他眨眨眼，用口型说，“多谢你啦。”

“Go fuck yourselves！”男人在他们身后竖起中指，并在心里骂了一连串脏话来诅咒这种瞎玩吃醋游戏的情侣。

艾瑞克一言不发地拉着查尔斯，手劲大得让查尔斯觉得生疼，他也不反抗，反而挑了挑眉毛：“男朋友，哈？我记得几个小时之前才有人说我们已经分手，没有任何关系了？”

“闭嘴。所以你就那么迫不及待地想找一个男人来操你，是不是？”艾瑞克把人拉到暗处，那里停着的果然是查尔斯在楼下见过的那辆黑色的车，他摸出钥匙按了两下，然后拉开车门，将查尔斯一把推了进去。

“我干什么和你有关吗？你要是不跟着我，我今晚就能找到人操。”查尔斯勉强翻过身来，看见艾瑞克松了松自己的领带——他还穿着工作时候的西装，听到查尔斯这句话危险地眯起了眼睛。

“是吗？但我觉得我才是能操你操得最好的那一个。”

艾瑞克甩上车门的力道大得让整辆车都震了一震，但他只是按开了换气空调，然后曲起一只膝盖，挤进查尔斯的双腿之间，另一只腿蹬直，抓住查尔斯手腕交叠在一起按在头顶上方，将他整个人都压在后排座椅上，给了他一个不是那么温柔的吻。

“你……嗯！不要在车里！”查尔斯感到艾瑞克正在解他的皮带，尽力从这个吻里挣脱出来，偏过头，呼吸因为男人刚才的动作而变成起伏的喘息。这个动作却给了艾瑞克掠夺的通行证，他拉开查尔斯本就敞开得差不多了的领口，在对方光裸的脖颈上留下细密的吻痕。

“那你刚才就不应该和别的男人调情。”

碍事的外套早就被丢到前座，领带也被用来绑住查尔斯的双手，艾瑞克压着胯让两个人的腿间贴在一起磨蹭，手探进了他的裤子，覆上形状完美的屁股开始揉捏起来。他深知怎样才能挑起查尔斯的欲望，嘴唇顺着颈侧一直吻到了胸前，然后隔着衬衫，用舌尖逗弄起胸口的凸起，将它吸得情色地挺立起来，在濡湿成透明的衬衫上透出粉红色的痕迹。

查尔斯推着他的肩膀，挣扎着摇头，喘息逐渐变得粗重。车内的温度慢慢升高，即使这辆车的后座已经属于宽敞的那一种，挤进两个成年男性之后的空间依然显得逼仄又狭小，他们不得不紧紧地贴在一起——或者说艾瑞克一直死死压着他，在带着目的性的磨弄中两个人都很快硬到抵着对方的腿根。

折磨够了手感很好的臀瓣，艾瑞克一用力，没费什么劲就把查尔斯的内裤都拉了下来，已经兴奋起来的性器弹出来，在空气中晃动两下，然后又被男人握在了手里。查尔斯双手被绑住，动弹不得，只能放任艾瑞克将两人的硬挺握在一起贴住上下撸动，黏黏腻腻的水声在车厢里避无可避，他不想听都做不到。透明又黏糊的前液弄了艾瑞克一手，根本分不清是谁的，有一些甚至顺着他的动作弄到了查尔斯的耻毛上，将卷曲的毛发都弄得粘在一起。

“够、够了……”

查尔斯扭着腰想挣开艾瑞克的束缚，但这除了把自己往男人手上送之外毫无用处。艾瑞克重点刮弄着他脆弱的冠沟和后方的系带，又用指腹紧紧堵住流着水的铃口，将查尔斯的呻吟又压进一个充满掠夺意味的亲吻里。

“还远远不够，亲爱的。”男人嘴上叫着很亲热的称呼，语气却非常恶劣，从前座背后的口袋里掏出一管未开封的润滑剂和一盒安全套。

“你为什么准备了这些东西！”查尔斯感觉自己落入了什么圈套——本来他才应该是设圈套的那个人。

“我在每一辆车上都准备了，”艾瑞克用膝盖压住他的大腿，直起身子，将润滑剂挤了满满一手，“毕竟我们还没试过在车里做。”

手指的扩张很容易，艾瑞克早就熟悉了那个可以让查尔斯浑身发软的那个点，久未得到抚慰的身体经不起什么撩拨，很快查尔斯就只能咬着嘴唇发出难捱的粗喘，一只腿被压到胸前，双腿大开着迎接始作俑者的入侵。

“艾瑞克·兰谢尔，你就是一个混蛋……呜！”

男人没给他任何喘息的时间，腰腹一用力就凶狠地顶了进去，查尔斯骂人的话被硬生生截断，艾瑞克还嫌不够似的扣住他的腰将他往下拉，让自己撞进更深的地方，也保证他不会因为下身的动作而撞到头。教授的性器狠狠地跳动了一下，穴肉也饥渴地绞了上来，缠着艾瑞克往里吸。艾瑞克按住他的肩膀不让他乱动，调整角度又用力一顶，撞得查尔斯发出一声带着水汽的惊叫，前面又弹动了一下，甚至小小地涌出了一股白浊，整辆车随着他们的动作狠狠一晃，要是现在外面有人经过，一定会猜出车里正在发生的事情。

“我本来真的想放你走的，查尔斯。”艾瑞克把教授被汗水粘在额前的碎发拨走，直视着他积蓄着泪水的蓝色眼睛，小幅度地用力操弄他，“是你自己要回来招惹我的。”

“你说的‘放我走’，就是……唔……跟踪我、跑过来自称是我的男朋友，然后把我绑在车里操？”查尔斯的问句被顶得支离破碎，显得一点气势都没有，但光他说的话已经足够让艾瑞克生气了。

“你难道不是故意的吗，在我的面前随便勾引一个人调情？”男人好像越想越气，一只手手伸到背后架住查尔斯，另一手搂住他的腰，就着插入的姿势把他抱了起来，让他分开双腿，跪坐在钉入体内的阴茎上。这个姿势实在进得太深了，查尔斯发出一声可怜的呜咽，整个人都软到在艾瑞克怀里，男人咬着他的耳朵，将他环住，双手绕到后面去揉弄挤压压在自己大腿上的臀肉，下流地将它们揉得发红。

查尔斯被顶得狠了，喘息已经带上明显的哭腔，跪坐的姿势让他更加清晰地感受到股间性器进出的触感，而就在这时，他透过后挡风玻璃看到有人走了过来。

“啊……艾瑞克！轻、轻一点，有人、有……”他慌乱地想直起身体，因为紧张内壁也突然绞紧，差点把里面的肉棒夹得就这么射出来，艾瑞克不满地打了一下他的屁股，哑着声音警告道：“别夹！”

“可、可是有人来了……”

教授急得眼睛都红了，艾瑞克轻吸一口气，暂时从查尔斯里面退了出来，然后按着他的背将他从后面压到座位上，从背后又顶了进去。查尔斯怕到一动也不敢动，也不敢叫，这反而给始作俑者打开了方便之门，他只能尽量放松着承受身后的顶弄，希望他们的动作幅度不要太大，让外面的人看出什么端倪。

“我是在嫉妒，看到你和别人调情，我嫉妒得快要发疯。”艾瑞克贴着他的耳朵说，这是查尔斯这位麻烦的“前男友”第一次在他面前表现如此强烈的独占欲。

“什么……呜！你慢、慢一点……”

窗外路过的路人在注意到停在阴影里的车开始剧烈晃动之前就走了过去，而这时候查尔斯也没有余裕再去关心外面到底还有没有其他人了。他只能用手抵住车门才能受住艾瑞克一下重过一下的耸动，车窗玻璃因为车内的高热而蒙上一层水汽，艾瑞克细细地啃咬着他的后脖颈，好像这样就能让查尔斯整个人都浸透自己的味道，声音因为下身的动作而显得不太连贯，嗓音也变得嘶哑：“我真的没办法，查尔斯……你能想象到吗？我已经忘记你一次了，但还是又爱上了你，第二次。”

这句告白带着火热又难耐的欲念，查尔斯心里一抖，发出像是被呛到一样的惊喘，全身猛地绷紧，然后慢慢软了下来。等他终于停下颤抖，意识归位，才发现他竟然因为艾瑞克的一句话就射了出来，白浊粘在后座的真皮座椅上，蹭得到处都是。

“你真的就是混蛋……”他转过头和艾瑞克接吻，高潮后的身体又软又敏感，在顶弄中痉挛着紧紧吸住体内爆发边缘的性器，艾瑞克用力吻着他，又狠狠几下挺身才在查尔斯里面释放了出来。这个吻没有停止，艾瑞克解开了查尔斯的手，这下查尔斯可以反手搂住他的脖子了，两人的下身还连在一起，但这个吻却奇异的不止于情欲和热潮，而是也带上了一丝缱绻与温情。

这辆车的座椅算是毁了，不过没人在意这个。

“虽然你依然是一个混蛋，”查尔斯再次强调道，轻轻啄着艾瑞克的唇瓣，“但就我也不可避免地爱上了你第二次这件事来看——”

“我们注定会在彼此身边。所以还是别折腾了，你说呢？”


End file.
